Chuck Vs the Dragon Rider
by rowlinav
Summary: Eragon gets transported through time to the U.S.A in modern times where he meeets up with Chuck and the team. Can Eragon find away back will he stay alive long enough to try as the Ring desperatly seek to capture him, and who exactly is this new foe.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic so try to go easy ****if you decide to review will probably be slow to start but will hopefully pick up in later chapters. Just so you know I have not quite decided on how this will play out the idea only came to me last night. It will be set after Brisingr but before Book 4 and set between Chuck vs. the Role Models and Chuck vs. the Tooth. Finally based on a quote I saw in Eldest, Eragon will be 18.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the Inheritance cycle or any of its characters. I do own the plot and any OC's**

**Chuck ****vs. The Dragon Rider**

**The Family Fight**

The midday sun shone down upon city of Feinster as the local people and the Varden tried to recover from the siege. Then a long deep horn blasted across the city. This was followed by a seconed then a final third time and the whole of Feinster exploded into life as mothers herded children into houses and soldiers rushed to buckle on armour.

Eragon burst from the house he had been loaned with Saphira's armour along with his own clutched in his hands rushing forwards he proceeded with the help of his Elvin bodyguard to strap the dragon armor onto Saphira in a matter of seconds. Scooping up his own armour he jumped into the saddle Oromis had given him.

"Meet us at the main gate" was all he could yell before Saphira jumped into the air. Unfurling her massive wings Saphira glided over Feinster to where the Varden was gathering. Landing beside the rebel leaders Eragon asked what was happening.

"We believe it is another attempt by Galbatorix to capture you" Nasuada answered "as there are only 300 soldiers who we believe feel no pain and Murtagh and Thorn have been spo…"

Nasuada was cut off by a great gasp from the Varden as Thorn rose into the sky. Eragon could see why Thorn was once again bigger so he was now even larger than Saphira but to add to this the last few feet of his tail were metal.

"_They will undoubtedly have more Eldunari with them" _Eragon told Saphira whose only acknowledgement was to growl.

"You deal with the soldiers we will take care of those two" Eragon called out as Saphira once again took him into the sky. When they reached the same height as Thorn, Saphira levelled off. But before they attacked, Murtagh called out for them to stop.

"We know you mistrust us and hate us Eragon but we believe that this battle would be best settled on the ground" Murtagh said in a magnified voice.

"Why - so Thorn's aerial disadvantage won't come into play?" Eragon yelled back.

"No it's because there is something we must tell you" Murtagh retorted before Thorn flew away to what looked like an extremely large clearing.

Linking his mind with Arya's, Eragon asked what she and Saphira thought.

"_Any information he could give us would likely strengthen our position_" Arya told him and with that Saphira followed Thorn into the clearing before landing so Eragon could dismount as Murtagh had done.

"well what is it you have to tell us" Eragon asked.

"Not Saphira just you" Murtagh said while throwing a scroll to Eragon. However before he could think of opening it Murtagh backed into the trees while Thorn leapt into the air.

"I'm sorry brother but Galbatorix has ordered me to do this." Murtagh answered Eragon's unasked question. Then Murtagh started to chant in ancient language.

"Deal with Thorn I shall stop him" Eragon told Saphira before pocketing the scroll, drawing Brisingr and charging at his half brother who drew Zar'roc while still chanting. The blades met as the dragons collided; Eragon was using all his Elvin speed and strength to fight Murtagh but could do nothing. In desperation Eragon attacked Murtagh's mind but the red rider was so focused on his task that Eragon could not break through. They fought furiously each pushing themselves to the limit Eragon even lost his helm. Finally Eragon twisted Brisingr around Zar'roc so it ended up by Murtagh's neck just as Saphira crashed into the clearing Thorn trapped underneath her.

"Yield!" Eragon spat but then Murtagh did something surprising he smiled then said one final word in Ancient Language. Suddenly bright light surrounded Eragon and his surroundings were blocked out. Fearing an attack Eragon raised his sword in defence but none came, just the light. Then as quickly as it had started the light receded and Eragon found himself in a dark ally.

"Where am I?" Eragon asked it was then that he realised something horrible and terrifying.

He couldn't feel Saphira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again just so your aware don't expect me to always update this quickly the only reason I have been able to is because I have had a free weekend and I could not publish anything for 48 hours because I am new. With that out of the way on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the Inheritance cycle or any of its characters. I do own the plot and any OC's.**

**Ex****planation and Discovery**

Eragon leaned back onto the wall of the ally as the reality of the situation hit him he could not feel Saphira which meant one of two things either he was so far away their connection wouldn't work or Saphira had passed into the void. The horror of the situation only increased as he realised that without him or Saphira the Varden would be at the mercy of Thorn and his blasted Rider.

Eragon started to panic everyone he cared about was at the Varden's base -Saphira, Arya, Roran, Katrina everyone. His legs lost all feeling and he felt himself slide down the wall until he hit the floor. There was nothing he could do.

It was then that Eragon was reminded of the scroll which Murtagh had given to him. Hoping in desperation it might hold something of use. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the scroll and deftly opened it with numb fingers.

"Eragon if you're reading this then hopefully everything turned out well: it's either that or you killed me. The spell which I cast has sent you into what we believe is the future but we are not certain. You have no need to worry about Saphira or anyone else the killing of the other rider and his golden dragon has allowed us some leeway in Galbatorix's orders and we hope that casting a spell that could potentially kill a person on you will allow us to fully change our true names I am sorry this letter is brief but I am still under the king's control even doing this is hard but know this - there is a way to reverse this spell."

Eragon could not believe his eyes. He read and re-read the scroll. The thought that it was fake crossed his mind but he couldn't, wouldn't believe it. This was his only hope of seeing his loved ones again.

There was suddenly a noise at the far end of the alley. Eragon courteously made his way towards it then, out of the gloom, stumbled three very large and very big men. The first man who, was wearing a black jacket, noticed Eragon and hit the other two to get their attention.

"Well what do we have 'ere then? What are you - some Lord of the Rings obsessed freak?" This comment was greeted by snickers of approval from the other thugs.

Normally Eragon would have diffused the situation; but, after the day he had had he was not in the mood to be insulted so, copying the man's voice, he replied

"Look what we have 'ere - some stupid goons that are too dumb to know their place."

The three men immediately got angry and pulled out some sort of weird metallic things. Eragon was wary - he remembered he was in the future and these weapons were obviously powerful.

"What do you think of my gun, you pansy?" the second man asked.

"I think its pathetic" Eragon lied "just like you"

That did it, three loud bangs echoed through the ally but, with his Elvin speed, Eragon merely dodged them by bending backwards. Before the three thugs could react he straightened and jumped, landing behind the goons he knocked the second and third men out before they turned. He drew Brisingr and cut straight through the first man's "gun". He then incapacitated him as well.

Eragon smirked, that was easy he thought. Then he realised he was still in his armor cursing his foul luck he quickly stole the lead man's jacket before taking off his armor and shoving it into a pile in the middle of the jacket and folding the edges around it to make a bag.

Grabbing the bag he rushed out of the alley way only stumble backwards as some sort of metallic cart went past. Intrigued Eragon followed at a slower pace and watched as it went into a large open area full of others that were similar in shape.

Eragon took a closer look at the first cart shape thing which had now stopped. It was mostly white with streaks of red and the words "nerd herd" written on the side in black.

Just as he was moving closer to see inside the car, two men got out. One dressed in a white shirt with black trousers the other in a green top with yellow trousers.

Using his increased senses Eragon could hear their conversation.

"All I am saying Casey is just give Morgan a chance you might like him" the one in the white shirt said to the other.

The second man Casey replied "drop it Bartowski or you'll find out the real meaning of pain"

With that the pair set off into what Eragon thought looked like a massive hall. Cautiously Eragon dropped the defences around his mind and let his mind expand. Most of the surrounding people had open minds that were constantly shifting from one idea to the other. Then Eragon felt the minds of the two people who had got out of the metal cart and to his surprise both were guarded.

Thoughts appeared in his mind each vying for dominance but all wanting to follow the men. So against his better judgment he warily followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right ****here's another chapter for all you readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the Inheritance cycle or any of its characters. I do own the plot and any OC's.**

**The Intersect**

The two men entered the large hall, keen to keep an eye on them Eragon broke into a light jog until he entered the hall, no wait not a hall, a store. Eragon was certain of that from all the strange items the littered the shelves.

Searching for the two minds Eragon found they had split up. Looking closely at the mind nearest to him Eragon found something he had never experienced before. The first layer of his mind was open like a normal man's and the wall was further back. But this surprise was nothing compared to the one Eragon got when he inspected the wall itself.

The wall seemed to be comprised of millions of shifting images, all of them random and strange but all repeated one word "intersect". Puzzled Eragon decided he had 2 choices, the first to try and break the mind's wall and alert the man to his presence; or he could try and interrogate the man about this word "intersect". Eragon took a brief glance at the wall and realised it was stronger then any he had ever seen.

It was with this thought in his mind that Eragon walked forwards to see the mind belonged to the man in white. He approached the desk the man was standing behind, noticing it had the same words as on the car.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?" Eragon cursed, he couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

"Yes I was wondering if you could help me identify something" Eragon asked, certain that he wouldn't be able to interrogate this man in a crowded store, so he added "It's just round the back, would you be able to come with me, only it's very heavy."

"Sure thing, lead the way" the man helpfully replied climbing over the desk with what Eragon assumed was practiced ease. Turning around Eragon lead the way out of the store. It was because his back was turned that he missed the man "Chuck" signaling to the man in green.

The two of them made there way outside in silence Eragon was happy to let it stay that way but it seemed that Chuck wasn't because he asked

"So have you just come from a Lord of the Rings convention or something?"

"No, why does everybody ask me that?" Eragon wondered aloud.

"Well its just your dressed in a strange tunic, have pointed ears which look very real by the way, you have done something to your face to make it look feline, you're carrying a bag made out of a black jacket and you have a sword hanging at your side." Chuck answered rather nonchalantly.

Eragon struggled to think up a reply to this, so was thankful when they turned around a corner and were at the back of the large store thing.

"So where is this item you need identifying?" Chuck asked, walking in front of him.

"There isn't one" then before Chuck could move Eragon had thrown him into a wall and shoved his arm onto Chuck's neck.

"Right I am sorry for the inconvenience but I need you to answer a few questions and don't bother fighting back because this will go a lot quicker if you are not coping with a concussion." Eragon instructed, his voice dripping in danger.

"I think there has been some kind of mistake, I am just in charge of a nerd herd." Chuck told Eragon his voice noticeably higher.

"We both know that's not true, now tell me what is the intersect?" Eragon said in just more than a whisper. Suddenly he noticed two guarded minds running towards them - one was the man who was with Chuck earlier, what was his name, Casey, the other he had not met.

They burst around the corner and Eragon noticed that the other mind belonged to a rather beautiful human woman with blonde hair; a red strappy T-shirt and cropped white trousers. Both of them had the gun things in their hands.

"Put down the nerd" Casey said pointing his gun at Eragon, the woman doing the same.

"Put your stone throwers down. They cant do anything" Eragon replied not taking his eyes off Chuck who was struggling slightly in his grip.

"Drop him" the woman said in a voice that was verging on a shout.

"First off I would be quiet if I were you or the people in the store will hear you secondly I will let go when he answers my question" Eragon responded.

"Listen I don't know how you found out about the intersect but let me tell you the less you know the better." Chuck responded quite calmly, suggesting he had been in situations like this before.

"That does it I'm tranquilizing him" Casey said before slotting something into his gun and firing.

**I know that usually Eragon wouldn't be this violent but I think it makes for a good chapter and he is in the future with weird weapons pointing at him I would be violent too anyway please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back just so you're aware I have not updated because I have been in Venice for a week and then I went to the beach two days after I got back. I am sure you will be happy to know I have done some writing while I was away. Big thanks to **GoldenMoon1997 **for giving me my first review. Finally I am really sorry about uploading the third chapter twice it was supposed to be this one but it was the day I was leaving and I was late so I clicked the wrong chapter. Any way you are probably tired of me rambling so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the Inheritance cycle or any of its characters. I do own the plot and any OC's.**

**Castle and the General**

"That does it I'm tranquilizing him" Casey said before slotting something into his gun and firing. The tranquillizer didn't reach Eragon it was simply deflected by his wards and went flying into the side of the wall.

"Looks like your aim isn't what it used to be Casey" said the woman who was still pointing her gun at Eragon. Casey on the other hand was looking down the barrel of his gun trying to work out how he had missed.

"Anyone else have any stupid ideas, no, okay then can someone plea…." Eragon was cut short as a small bearded man leapt at from out of some sort of small passageway. Reacting on instinct Eragon dropped Chuck and grabbed the man out of the air before throwing him at Casey. Luckily for the bearded man Casey caught him.

"Any more smart ideas Morgan?" Casey asked while promptly dropping the man.

"No, no I'm good" Morgan responded while getting up.

"All right that's enough who ever you are. Why don't you let Chuck go and then we can have this conversation somewhere not so public" the woman snapped at all four of them.

"Swear that you won't try and double cross me first" Eragon responded.

"All right I swear we won't double cross you. Now let's go" and with that the woman turned on her heel and lead them across the street to another store. Once inside she went behind the counter and typed several numbers on a pad before putting her eye to it. There was a loud click and the door opened. Then 3 of the 4 humans walked through but Casey stayed behind.

"Won't you be joining us?" Eragon asked as he walked forwards

"I will once I know you can't run away from us" Casey responded in a rather menacing tone. Eragon let the comment stand, even though he was certain he would be able to beat the four of them, he knew he shouldn't risk it.

As Eragon walked through the door he realised he was standing on a walkway in a very large room filled with strange things. He noticed that Chuck, Morgan and the other woman were all sitting round a large table waiting for him. Though he knew he could have walked down the stairs he had realised that the woman hadn't sworn to him in ancient language so they could still betray him. Knowing this he decided to show them a fraction of what they were dealing with so they were less likely to do this.

He jumped up onto the rail, dropped the jacket with his armour behind him and, before any of the others knew what was happening, he had jumped. As he fell he heard the other four gasp and Casey run up to the rail to see what would happen. With a smile on his lips Eragon hit the ground and rolled to lessen the force of the landing. When he stood he was greeted by the shocked expressions of three humans and the sound of Casey running down the stairs.

"What did I land in something" Eragon joked as he took a seat at the head of the table with Chuck and the woman on his left and Casey and Morgan on his right.

"That was awesome - can you do it again!" Morgan begged much to the delight of Eragon, which then turned to displeasure as Morgan started to ask questions so fast that even Eragon couldn't keep up.

"Right that does it. Morgan shut up and you" the woman pointed at Eragon" who are you, how do you know about the intersect and how can you do that?" the woman's tone was tense and demanding. It reminded Eragon of…. no he couldn't afford to drift into his memories, he had to keep his mind focused on the task.

"My name is Eragon Shadeslayer son of Brom, I am a Dragon rider which allows me to do things like that" he gestured to the stairs" And the reason I know about this intersect is because it is some form of mental barrier for Chuck's mind" Eragon answered. Unfortunately for some reason his answer did not seem to be trusted, because Chuck and Morgan burst out laughing and Casey pulled his gun out.

"You better think very carefully about what you say next, because one more lie like that and you're going to regret it"

Not understanding what he had done wrong Eragon repeated what he had said but in ancient language. Chuck immediately stopped laughing and got a strange look in his eye. The woman fell back into her chair stunned and Casey lowered his gun astounded.

"Guys - he is telling the truth" Chuck suddenly said

"Did you understand all that" Casey asked suddenly urgent

"No the intersect could only translate parts of it but it did say it was some form of language where you can't lie when speaking it" Chuck said quickly.

"It is, but that's not all it can do, is it Eragon?" Casey said raising his gun again adding "Walker, get the General, we have just stumbled onto something very important."

**Yes I know it was a rather boring chapter ****know this I am trying to make them exciting but I have to set the scene so the next few chapters are going to be a bit like this unfortunately but please do keep reading and reviewing I mean it can only get better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go the first chapter I wrote while away please remember that they are going to be quite tame due to setting up the story but I will try to put some action in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own chuck or the Inheritance Cycle or their characters. I do own the plot and any OC's I may add.**

**THE DE-BRIEFING**

Chuck sat there, not quite sure what to do. In his most recent flash, he had been able to translate part of Eragon's outburst in some strange tongue. From what he had gathered, it was the same as his explanation as to who he was. Normally Chuck would have dismissed it, but the use of the language had opened up a second file which had told him that you could not lie in this language and no known human could speak it fluently. This begged the question – who was this guy?

At the same moment Sarah was trying to get in contact with General Beckman. Casey was pointing his gun at Eragon and Morgan was sitting there, confused.

"Can I ask what is going on?" Morgan said, after a minute of silence.

"No" Casey matter of factly replied.

Suddenly Sarah turned around.

"Actually Casey, General Beckman has given us time to de-brief Chuck and Morgan." Sarah said while taking a seat next to Eragon.

"OK then Chuck, how about you tell us how much you know about this language" Casey responded.

"Only that you can't lie while speaking it and no human can speak it fluently".

"That covers most of it but there's one gaping hole in your knowledge" Casey said, in a tone that resembled a teacher's.

"And what would that be?" Chuck asked.

"A lot of the people who speak it can do magic" Sarah answered. It was too much for Morgan who promptly broke out laughing.

"This is a joke, right, a sort of introduction to being a spy?" Morgan said while still laughing.

A low growl was softly emitted from the head of the table. Turning, Chuck saw a very angry Eragon who was now standing. "Magic should not be laughed at" he spat before shouting "_Risa!"_

The table and all the empty chairs flew into the air, rising to more than the height of a man, before crashing to the ground.

Chuck sat stunned by what he had seen. Morgan had a look of fear on his face. Sarah and Casey were both standing tensely, with guns pointing at Eragon. Who looked rather calm.

"Is this a bad time?" the voice of General Beckman resounded through the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right I hope you appreciate me spending an entire day writing to make up for being away this will not be happening regularly just so your aware.**** Also I am sorry they are so small my handwriting is massive so I thought they were the same size as the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own chuck or the Inheritance Cycle or their characters. I do own the plot and any OC's I may add.**

**THE MEETING & LIVING ARRANGEMENTS**

Eragon was immediately wary, someone here just scryed a small, middle aged woman without using ancient language.

"Colonel Casey, could you explain why I have received a class 5 warning; a civilian is sitting in the castle; and why your and Agent Walker's guns are pointed at said civilian?" the woman on the black mirror–thing said.

"General, this civilian has displayed knowledge of the ancient language that exceeds the intersect. As well as enhanced physical abilities and the ability ton use magic" the first woman, Agent Walker, said.

The General tensed and Eragon decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"General, allow me to clear a few things up. Firstly, my name is Eragon. Secondly, I come from this world's past. Finally, I arrived here through the means of a spell that I intend to reverse." He stated calmly. This summing up of events, instead of reassuring the General, made her more anxious. She even muttered "This is well above my station". The next few minutes passed slowly, with no-one talking. Finally the General said

"Okay Mr Eragon, you say you intend to reverse this spell", she asked

"That is correct" Eragon replied.

"Then, with your permission, in the meantime I would like to use you to help protect this country". Eragon cautiously nodded.

"Then it is settled, you will move in with Agents Bartowski and Walker, as well as Trainee Grimes, posing as Agent Walker's younger brother. Not waiting for an answer, the spell was terminated.

"I suggest whoever is using that spell at least uses the words" Eragon tiredly said.

"That's no spell, that's technology, you see what happens is…" Chuck was cut off by Agent walker laying her hand on his arm and whispering in his ear.

"Sorry, I get a bit distracted and just tend to keep on talking sometimes. Anyway, introductions are in order" Chuck happily said.

Over the next two hours Eragon was bombarded with the names and pasts of the people around him as well as people he was likely to meet. He was also instructed in the basic technology of the world so that he would not blow their cover. Most importantly, he was told not to use magic. Finally Morgan bolted upright, looking at a device which Eragon had been told was a watch.

"Guys, we have to work" he shouted. Chuck looked up nonchalantly and said

"Morgan, Big Mike's away on a fishing trip, most of the store won't be in"

Standing, Sarah said "Okay Morgan, go and sort out the store with Casey. Chuck, Eragon, let's go deal with Ellie and Devon".

With that, Sarah walked away from the table. The four men looked at each other and then wisely decided to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay ****I'm back first off I am sorry for the wait for this chapter it was meant to go up last week but I only finished half of it and I have been distracted ever since. Also my birthday is coming up so I am not going to be able to do much typing for a bit. Finally the person who I usually get to check my stories is not here so there may be some errors in the fan fic if so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now I don't own Chuck or the Inheritance Cycle.**

**Family and a Home**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a brother." Ellie told Sarah to which she replied.

"You never asked" this must have been the 20th time tonight the two women had done this exchange and Eragon was getting quite sick of it. His first impression of Ellie was that she was a smart caring woman who seemed happy to stand up for what she believed in. It was also apparent that the people who mattered most in her life were her family and friends. Eragon was certain that she would do anything to protect them.

Devon was a sports fanatic who severely overused the words "awesome" and "bro." Also from the looks he sometimes threw Chuck and Sarah Eragon was certain Devon knew their secret. However he seemed like a person who was always willing to help.

Eragon had changed his image to make himself look human and borrowed some of Chuck's modern cloths and modified them with magic to fit him. He had also left his armor and sword in Chuck's apartment.

"So Eragon why have you come here I mean shouldn't you be in school." Ellie asked.

"I actually recently left school so I thought I would come up here and see my big sister." Eragon spoke the rehearsed lie praying Ellie wouldn't ask more questions on the subject. Luckily for him Sarah interjected.

"It's getting late and I have Morgan's key."

"Okay then after all I have an early shift in the morning. Night guys." Ellie muttered as she stood up and made her way to bed.

"I'll be in in a sec babe." Devon shouted after her but no reply came. As soon as Ellie was out of earshot he rounded on the other three. "Seriously you guys I wanted this to be a less spy active zone not more. So why have you brought in another agent. And a kid at that." So he did know was all Eragon thought. Sarah sighed it was obvious she had wished to avoid this.

"Devon it's been a long day so this might sound strict. Firstly the world does not revolve around you. Secondly Eragon is not a spy and that's all you need to know" The way she said it brought up memories of Arya in Eragon's mind and for a moment his face saddened. He quickly corrected it but not before the two spies had seen it.

"Devon we will talk about this later" Chuck said before confidently walking out and over to his apartment closely followed by Eragon and Sarah.

It took an hour of fending off Morgan's questions before Eragon was lying on a rather comfortable cot like piece of furniture referred to as a coach by the others. That was when he sensed Sarah's mind approaching from one of the bedrooms.

"Just thought you could do with a blanket" she explained holding out the fabric.

"Thank you" Eragon replied tacking the blanket before he continued "you really love Chuck don't you?" Sarah recoiled slightly shocked.

"How did you guess I mean I know we acted that way at dinner but how did you figure out it wasn't a cover." She asked worriedly.

"A mind is protected by your wall and your wall is comprised of all your memories of Chuck. Don't worry it's not a bad thing your wall is extremely strong a bit like my cousin's he made his wall out of memories of his loved ones on his first attempt and it was one of the strongest walls I have ever come across" Eragon reassured her before once again memories of Roran and every one else sprung into his mind. Visibly relaxing Sarah said goodnight before returning to the bedroom she had come from.

Chuck was lying in his bed watching as Sarah tried to quietly close the door.

"Look who's back" he whispered in an obviously faked angry voice.

"Look who's is still awake" Sarah countered before saying "I was just giving Eragon a blanket." But rather then end the conversation as she intended the statement caused Chuck to beam and ask.

"Is Sarah Walker the ruthless world renown spy developing a maternal instinct." Chucks only answer was Sarah flashing him a mock glare before climbing into bed beside him.

"Shut up and sleep" she breathed before kissing Chuck. Silenced Chuck was just starting to think about deepening the the kiss when Eragon burst through into the room almost knocking the door off it's hinges. Before either spy had chance to react to this intrusion Eragon said in an Emotionless voice that made Chuck shiver.

"We've got company"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back first off I am sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had my birthday then my results day which I did well in thankfully bar 1 or 2 results. So I also have the bad news that I am going away again I swear I don't usually go away this often.**** Because of this I will be bringing out another 4 chapters as quick as I can they will be short but I am certain you will like them.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now I don't own Chuck or the Inheritance Cycle.**

**What happened?**

Murtagh was knelt before Nasuada with Arya's sword pressed against his neck with King Orin and others of notoriety arrayed around the command tent.

Thorn was in the Varden's assembly area trapped underneath Saphira. He had been wounded in several places, most happening after the spell was finished and Saphira went mad with grief. It had taken all of Thorn, Murtagh and Arya's strength and intelligence to subdue her.

"Explain to me rider why I should not have Arya here cut you throat?" Nasuada said in barely controlled anger. This was Murtagh thought more than could be said for others, especially the elves who were only held in place by their belief in duty.

"You should not do that because firstly I am no longer under Galbatorix's control and secondly because I know what happened to Eragon" he answered. He could see shock replace anger.

Suddenly Saphira pushed her head in through the tent flap, looking squarely at Murtach, and said through Arya "Tell me what happened to Eragon or I will tear you and your dragon limb from limb before burning you to ash".

"Grant me clemency from all my crimes and the ability to fight for you and I shall give you the information"

Nasuada seemed to struggle before proclaiming "Arya, you and the other elves take Murtagh away then send one elf back so we can come to a decision about this Rider's fate".

Arya gave a bird like nod before hoisting Murtagh up with unnatural strength and marching him to a ten that looked to be serving as a prison. The tent was a simple; one pole holding it up and a coy. The only light source was that coming through the tent flap, creating a perpetual twilight,

As soon as they entered Murtagh was spun round and thrown against the support pole, the blade never leaving his neck. He looked up to find his attacker was Arya. Gone was her emotionless mask, instead anger and desperation had taken over.

"Where is Eragon? Tell me!" she said almost yelling. Murtagh could safely say he had never been as afraid of someone as much as he was now. But in his fear an idea came to him.

"You love him, don't you?" he had barely whispered it but the words had the effect of revealing Arya's internal struggle.

"Keep your ideas to yourself if you want to survive!" she said before rushing out.

In the semi darkness of the tent Murtagh smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here is the next chapter I am sorry there not as long as they should be.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now I don't own Chuck or the Inheritance Cycle.**

**Enter the Ring**

Sarah was the first to recover from Eragon's outburst.

"What do you mean?" she asked while jumping out of the bed.

"Six guarded minds are approaching. They're humans. I was able to gather from one of the minds that they work for an organization called the ring" Eragon answered while walking out of the bedroom and grabbing Brisingr.

"This is going to cause trouble. I'll get Casey and meet you in the courtyard" Chuck said rushing out of the door.

"What's going on guys?" Morgan asked coming intot he room.

"It's the ring, Morgan. I need you and Devon to stop Ellie hearing". Sarah commanded, while cocking a gun.

"You got it Agent walker" Morgan responded saluting before he rushed out of the door. Eragon was impressed at the speed at which the team mobilised. Deciding against his armour he slammed on his Dugrimst Ingeitum helm to protect his identity. Nodding at Sarah the two of them strode out meeting Casey and Chuck in the courtyard.

"Walker, take up a view of the entrance in th…" whatever Casey was about to say was cut off by a van pulling up and a small well built man with a scar on his face and five others wearing masks made out of fabric.

"Well, well, well, do we have a welcoming committee? It's a shame we only came to talk to the magic user but three new recruits would not be sniffed at". The scar faced man calmly stated. Eragon stepped forwards.

"I will give you one chance to leave, after that I will kill you just like I have killed the thousands of men who have stood in my way" he spoke casually but with an underlying edge. Some of the men laughed at him.

"Fuck off kid. We don't have time for these baby games" one of the masked men flippantly replied.

Eragon was about to respond when he felt a seventh masked mind in the area. He also realized it was casting wards around the six men in front of him/

Smiling, Eragon quickly battered down the seventh man's defences and used one of the words of death to kill him.

"I think you will find your magician is dead, so please take your useless bodies and leave" Eragon taunted.

"That does it, shoot him" Scarface yelled. A carcophony of bangs echoed through the night.

"_Letta_" said Eragon The bullets stopped in mid air. "Brisingr" Eragon yelled, lighting his sword on fire. Next thing the ring agents knew he was amongst them. With every sweep a man died and soon only scarface remained.

"Please don't kill me, I'm begging y…" he was cut off as Eragon beheaded him. Quenching his fire, Eragon sheathed his sword and turned to see the shocked faces of the spies.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back Trust me I am realy sorry about not posting any chapters lately I've been away. Before I start I feel I should warn you I am starting school so I will be even slower posting chapeters. ****Any way lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the Inheritance cycle or any of its characters. I do own the plot and any OC's.**

**The Hospital**

"He did what?" both General Beckman and Morgan asked incredulously.

Eragon, Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Morgan were standing in Chuck's room reporting the events of last night to the General.

"If this is the case then it would seem that we have underestimated your use Eragon. Agent Carmichael – you will assess Eragon and all his abilities" the general ordered.

"Actually, general, there is a big inventory check at the Buy More and it would be noticed if any of us were missing" Chuck responded quickly.

"Then do it tomorrow, Chuck" the General admonished before ending communication.

"What should I do today then?" Eragon asked.

"Hello Chuck, Sarah, Eragon" Ellie called out. Chuck sped out of the room to head off his sister.

"Hi Ellie, what can I do for you?" Chuck asked to buy time.

"I was wondering is, rather than sit around the house all day, Eragon would like to see a couple of doctors in action at the hospital". Before anyone knew it, Eragon was standing by Chuck, excited.

"When do we go?"

The car ride had been peaceful; both occupants content to sit and wait. Once they entered the hospital Ellie told Eragon she would take him on her rounds.

"OK Eragon, our first stop is Mrs Davis. She recently had her arm severely cut in an accident at work. The only trouble is that it became infected so we are treating it with a course of antibiotics, followed by stitches". Ellie said confidently. Eragon, however, had a different opinion.

"That's a lot of fuss for a cut. I would advise putting powedered Bromeliad and Agapanthus leaves. It will clear up the infection and close the wound in one week. He stated. Ellie looked startled but quickly recovered, deciding to check the remedy and pass it off as a fluke.

It wasn't.

Three hours later, the whole of the ICU had abandoned a lot of common medical practices for Eragon's methods.

Ellie finally led Eragon away so they could have lunch. As the two sat eating, Ellie took a closer look at her companion for the day.

He was handsome, that she could easily see. He was currently being swooned over by all the unattached female population of the Hospital. But each time he was flirted with, he turned the subject away with grace. This, in ellie's eyes, meant only one thing.

"What's her name?" Ellie quizzed.

"Whose?" Eragon asked, whilst taking a sip of water.

"You know, the girl you love" Ellie responded in a voice you would use whilst telling the time. Eragon choked on his water before trying to cover for himself. He eventually settled down enough to say "Arya and before you ask she does not reciprocate my feelings"

Ellie seemed deep in thought before she said "Follow me"

They were on the third floor of a building when Ellie explained that she had heard both his and Arya's names from the lady who was in the room. Ellie thought that for the last few minutes of his stay Eragon might like to hear the story.

Thinking he had nothing better to do, Eragon entered and was greeted by the sight of an elderly lady in a pristine bed. After taking this in, the lady spoke

"So have you come to hear the tale of the great Eragon Shadeslayer?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Right just a quick thing or two before I start this chapter. Firstly I know the chapter is even shorter then most of them which is saying something I know but I didn't feel right just leaving the last chapter for where it was for a week add in the fact I didn't get much homework and you have this chapter. Okay secondly I have dcided to get organised so barring any unforeseen circumstance I will post once every Sunday starting from the elventh of September and continuing up to the 16th of October.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the Inheritence cycle nor do I own their charecters. I do own any OCs I decide to bring in.  
><strong>

**DESTINY CHOSEN, ANSWERS SPOKEN**

Eragon's guard was immediately up. This woman knew of his story, any fool could see that. Most importantly, she knew the end to his story.

Thinking quickly, Eragopn ran through all the facts he knew of this world. Galbatorix must be dead but that by no means meant that the Varden had won. There were countless ways he could have died.

But Eragon had a way to find out; a way to learn how the Varden might win; how Galbatorix could be killed.

He had looked into the future before. In his visions and Angelica's prophesy. But this would be different, this would not be shrouded in mystery, it would be clear.

"Well lad, I haven't got all day, after all I am dying"

In an instant, Eragon decided what to do.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that was killing you" Eragon questioned.

"An inoperable tumour in my left hip area, why?"

"I can cure you but it will have costs"

"Name your price" the woman commanded.

"A piece of information and an oath that what I do remains a secret" Eragon explained The woman didn't have to think "Do it"

After hearing the woman swear in ancient language (which he convinced her was his native language from an ordinary country) Eragon had the woman lie down and he proceeded to heal the tumour with magic. After this, he spoke.

"Now from my price. Arya from your story, did she lead a good life?"

"Yes, with…"

"That's all I needed to know" Eragon cut in before standing and making his way to the door.

"Wait, at least tell me who you are" the woman pleaded.

Eragon opened the door and left, saying over his shoulder

"_Eta un Shurgatell"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Problems**

"Hello is any one in?" Ellie asked, opening the door to Chuck's apartment with her spare key. Eragon followed her in saying.

"Sarah's behind us. I'm going to get washed." Ellie turned to see Sarah walking into the courtyard. Pushing the obvious question of how Eragon knew that to the back of her mind Ellie rushed forwards to her home grabbing Sarah's arm on the way past and pulling her in as well.

After entering the apartment Sarah wrenched her arm back sending a glare at Ellie that would have normally made Ellie shiver, but at the moment the only thing that mattered to her was the answers to all her questions.

"We need to talk about your brother Sarah." Ellie began. When her only response was a blank stare she continued "Would you mind explaining to me, a fully trained doctor, how it is that Eragon has a stronger grasp of most types of medicine than people who have specialised in them for years. Or how about when I left Eragon alone in a room with a patient, who had weeks to live at best, he some how cured her without any trace of doing an operation. Hell I'd settle for you explaining to me why you have never told me about your brother, not once, even in passing".

By the time she'd finished this tirade Ellie was completely out of breath. Sarah seemed to be deep in thought. Ellie began to think she might have gone over the top and was about to apologise when suddenly Sarah spoke.

"I've not told any one this not even Chuck, although he did find out at one point last year. I spent most of my life on the road with my dad. Then one day when I was fifteen my dad drove us into a small town were my mum had lived before she died earlier that year. That was where I met Eragon who revealed to both me and my dad that he was part of the family. Dad accepted him immediately I was a little less welcoming, I mean when you spend your life conning people you get suspicious but I grew to like him. Dad taught both me and Eragon about loads of different remedies for things you can pick up on the road. I left Dad and Eragon at the age of eighteen and lost contact with them. I don't mention them because it's a part of my life that I am not proud of." Sarah explained.

Ellie had been mesmerised throughout the entire story. She had always known there was something special about Sarah but would have never even imagined such a story. But there was one question that had yet to be answered.

"Why now" Ellie asked "why after all this time did he come here?"

"Apparently he wanted to stop living the life he had with dad. So he came to find me to help him get his life in order." Sarah lied

Ellie immediately felt guilty for dragging the information out of Sarah and started apologising only to have Sarah stop her by saying.

"Its okay you had a right to know but I would like to ask that this story stayed between us."

Ellie nodded before looking at the clock. One look at the time and she was in the kitchen cooking, mentioning something about Devon and a romantic meal not realising that her companion had already slipped stealthily out of the apartment with a dangerous look in her eye and a lot of angry thoughts directed at an extremely unlucky rider.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys I'm back first off sorry about not posting last weekend I grossly underestimated the amount of work and rugby training I would have to do. In my defence though it is hard to keep on going when I haven't had a review for 5 going on 6 chapters. Any way I will try to make up for last week by posting another chapter either today or in a few days time until then enjoy.**

**STORIES ARE TOLD; DESTINIES FULFILLED**

"That does it!" General Beckman exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at Eragon she continued "You are a danger to yourself ; the agents who are in contact with you; and both the CIA and NSA. Now, unless you want me to bring the full force of the United states armed forces in to eradicate this problem, you will tell me everything from the day you were born to the day you were flung into our time".

Eragon had to admit the general's anger was justified. But dragging him over to Casey's apartment at midnight and then shouting so loudly it caused the floor to vibrate, didn't seem like a very smart idea to him.

Arrayed around the apartment were the team of spies with Morgan looking bemused and Chuck and Casey shocked. But the one who stole the show was

Sarah, who looked absolutely terrifying.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you endangered the safety of this operation by showing a mastery of herbal hearing and remedies when your cover is a high school drop out?" the General asked angrily. Deciding that if he wanted to live to see the dawn he should answer the questions.

So, with that thought in mind Eragon told the spies his story only leaving out Angelica's prophecy. By the end of it, Eragon could have sworn he could see the sun's first few rays. General Beckman seemed to have calmed down, although whether it was the explanation or her just being deprived of sleep, Eragon was not sure.

"A very gripping story Eragon but I hope you understand we have to test this. Seeing as we don't speak fluent ancient language I am assigning Agents Walker, Bartowski and Grimes, as well as Colonel Casey to test your abilities and try to figure out a way to send you back to your own time" the General commanded before closing the link.

Before anyone could think of moving Eragon asked "Who are the United States?"

"We are" Casey bluntly replied before storming into the kitchen to get something called coffee.

Eragon jumped to his feet, staring at Chuck he asked

"Is this place Alagaisia ?"

It took Chuck a while to respond before he said "Based on the geography you described, it seems unlikely. Why?"

Eragon collapsed to his knees, Angelica's prophecy ringing in his ears

"_You shall leave Alagaisia and never return!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Training Day**

"Eragon, are you okay buddy, come on open your eyes if you can hear me." There it was again, Chuck trying to get Eragon to wake up, even though he had been conscious for the last 10 minutes. Eragon had thought about responding but he couldn't muster (up) the energy. In his mind he heard Angelica's voice repeating that damn prophecy. Why had he agreed to do it? Everything it had told him had come true and all of it had gone badly.

Suddenly, a bone-chilling cold hit him like a tidal wave forcing him out of his loop. His senses took over as his eyes snapped open. He flipped off of his back and onto his feet grabbing the closest person by the neck and lifting them into the air. That was thankfully when his mind took over and he realized he was currently suffocating Morgan. Lowering Morgan he turned around to see a shocked Chuck and Sarah and a rather disappointed Casey. A silence hung over the group; with no real idea of what to do Eragon began to return to his original thoughts.

"Right, come on, we have orders to fulfill," Casey grunted as he made his way over to the door, forcefully grabbing Morgan and hauling him onto his feet as he went. Sarah was next to move as she silently made her way out pushing Morgan along in front of her, constantly checking to make sure Eragon hadn't attacked Chuck.

"I guess we should follow them," Chuck said in a slightly strained voice. Deciding that it would be useful to keep on the right side of the group, Eragon blurted out;

"I'm sorry about Morgan. It's just you don't survive very long in a battle without reacting to the slightest thing and with the number of battles I've been in over the last two years your instincts just take over at times." Chucks face became less strained and a smile took over his features.

"I kind of know what that's like; for instance when I was still adapting to the intersect 2.0, I punched Lester in the face completely by accident," Chuck explained as he walked to the door with Eragon in tow. Then Eragon did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He laughed.

Eragon collapsed into Chuck's coach shortly followed by Chuck and Sarah with Morgan tiredly making his way over to his room. Training had not been easy. Casey had made Eragon fight against all of the team including Morgan. He performed numerous spells which were written down on a piece of paper for later reference. He was also made to complete thousands of idiotic and usually meaningless tasks without the aid of magic such as sprinting flat out around the training area for several hours. Normally, Eragon would have been able do complete all the relative tasks with ease but combining this with recent events made the experience all-the-more exasperating.

Eragon wasn't the only one put through his paces today. Chuck, Sarah and Morgan had also been worked extremely hard; so much so Eragon had once offered Sarah some of his energy to keep her going to which she had replied.

"Save your energy. You're going to need it!"

How right she had been. Eragon couldn't remember the last time he had been this tired.

"Oh no you don't," Eragon heard Chuck say as he was roughly shaken just before he fell asleep. Shooting an angry gaze at Chuck he proceeded to ask why it was he had to stay awake.

"Earlier today when I told you this was America you fainted so it's about time you gave us some answers," Chuck explained as Sarah got up to make some coffee.

"It's too late. I will tell you in the morning," Eragon said, attempting to roll onto his side only to be forcefully pried from his seat.

"No you'll tell us now," Chuck demanded. (or "No!" Chuck demanded "You'll tell us now!")


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back thanks to those of you who have left real reviews. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.**

**Hidden Secrets**

Eragon sat there waiting in silence as Chuck and Sarah digested what he had just told them.

"So everything else that was said has come true?" Sarah asked, genuine concern slipping out although Eragon couldn't tell if it was for him or for the team.

"Yes everything; the death, the love and the betrayal," he replied, defeat evident in his voice. There was a long silence that was interrupted only by Morgan's snores.

Eventually Chuck suggested that the group get some rest, the closest thing he got to an answer was Sarah walking out of the room with him and Eragon just falling asleep.

The next few days passed slowly as Casey pushed the entire group of them to their limit. Finally after 5 days of the same old routine the group was brought to Casey's apartment for another meeting with the general.

"I have received a full report from Cornel Casey listing all the events that have happened since Eragon's arrival including the prophecy." She paused to look over a file during which Eragon shot Chuck a look of anger, although his only response was a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"I am now of the belief that there is only one cause of action." The General renewed forcing Eragon to look back at the screen. "There is one piece of information that is so highly guarded that only the head of the CIA, the NSA, homeland security and The Heads of MI5 and 6 in England. So you can understand why it is this information is not even in the intersect."

"If you don't mind me asking what this incredibly top secret information is" Morgan asked hopefully.

"I was getting to that Grimes" the General replied rather angrily. It was obvious she had been under a lot of pressure recently. "As I was saying this information must never leave this room… understand," the general spoke looking directly at Morgan who seemed to become very embarrassed and looked down. Once again the General continued, "The truth is that the other races of Eragon's homeland are still alive today."

At this everybody did a double take for the spies; it meant the existence of elves, dwarfs and the many other mythological creatures including Eragon that this was a chance to get out of this mess.

"These people as I am sure you can now figure out have removed themselves from human society. For a long time we assumed that they were just folk law and of no importance to us. It wasn't until the British Empire was at it's height that these races were discovered. The British decided that it was for the best that the world never found out about these people. For a long time we suspected the British were hiding something from us but we could never find out what it was. Then when World War 1 hung in the balance the heads of MI5 and MI6 at the time approached our government and offered up that information in return for help in the war. From that day on we to have kept the secret."

"So you have obviously guessed that I am now about to tell you where it is you can find these races. The Urgals live on the plains of the Sahara desert there tribes are locked in a state of continual warfare. The dwarfs retreated into the Himalayas long ago, so much so there has only been one sighting of them in (the in) our entire recorded history. The spirits of this world drift from one place to another never settling. Finally, the elves live on the Pitcairn Islands, the last of the British colonies in the pacific. It has been decided that you five will be sent to the Pitcairn Islands where hopefully we will find a way to send Eragon back." Eragon opened his mouth to speak but the General overrode him, "I know you do not believe it possible to return to your time, Eragon, but we must try. I am afraid you are just too powerful to be kept in our time. Cornel Casey, a pilot has been arranged you will leave tomorrow at 06:00 from the CIA's nearest pick-up point good luck team I am afraid you will need it." With this last comment the general closed the communication.

The team was momentarily left speechless by all the news they had just been given. Sarah was the first to recover; she made her way over to the door with the questioning looks from everybody else in the room following her. Sighing, Sarah turned to face the group.

"I don't know what the rest of you plan to do with your day but I for one want to prepare all the equipment and supplies we will need for the journey. Does anyone want to help me or are you going to sit there all day." With those words she turned and left the apartment, the rest of the group following her.

The rest of the day was spent packing; researching and spreading cover stories about were they would be. All in all the day passed slowly for everyone, an air of tension seeped into every action they did, this was not helped by Morgan's excited ranting and Eragon's refusal to believe the mission would be a success.

Finally the day drew to a close and the group went their separate ways and fell asleep.

Eragon brought himself out of his walking dreams at 04:00 in the morning. According to his cover story he was going to New York to visit his dad and because of his age Morgan was supposed to go with him. Chuck and Sarah had already left on their supposed romantic weekend together and Casey would leave at 05:00 to supposedly go hunting. After waking, Morgan up Eragon grabbed his pack which contained his Elvin tunic his armor, his dwarfen helm and Brisngr.

There was just one small problem with the plan, Eragon thought to himself as he and Morgan walked towards the meeting point. There was no way to shut Morgan up! In fact Morgan's babbling and constant questions meant that by the time they had reached the meeting spot, Eragon was just about to resort to using magic.

The meeting point was a slightly disused air strip just outside of the city and all the rest of the team were there as well as another man who appeared to be the pilot. Eragon's thoughts were confirmed when he expanded his conscious and found the man's thoughts protected by visions of flying. After a quick greeting the pilot rushed the team into the plane.

Chuck sat with Sarah with Morgan sitting in front of them. Casey meanwhile decided to sit at the very back of the plane. Eragon sat himself across the isle from Sarah and asked a few questions about the aircraft like how it flew and what speed could it go to. During this the pilot came around and handed out glasses of water saying they would lift off in half an hour before entering the cabin.

"So how exactly does this thing lift off," Eragon asked at this Morgan and Chuck both smiled and Sarah replied:

"You're about to find out"

Eragon did not have to wait long as just then the aircraft started to move forward picking up so much speed that it forced Eragon against his seat as the plane soured into the air. The journey itself passed rather slowly as the group went over their plans, checked their equipment, Eragon then started to meditate as the spies looked over their paper work. About mid-flight Eragon realized that everyone had finished the water, so, standing rather shakily he made his way to the back of the plane. He quickly found the water an observed it smelled slightly off but thought nothing of it, putting it down to the pollution thing chuck had told him about.

At last the plane began its descent, with Casey remarking:

"It's about damn time; the plane should have landed an hour ago! Bloody air traffic control,"

As the plane drew to a halt the team picked up there equipment and made their way to the door. Eragon could feel a group of blocked minds outside the door and guessed that the General had sent another team to make sure they arrived safely.

Suddenly the door burst open and seven masked figures rushed in; before the spies had chance to react they were tranqued. Eragon was saved by the tanques meant for him hitting the seat in front, quickly he tried to reach for his magic as one of the figures pointed his gun at Eragon but found that he couldn't. As the tranque hit him Eragon's only thought was the water it was drugged.

**Well that's another chapter down I have tried to make it longer like you guys asked and as a consequence this has over double the words of any of the other chapters. One final thing to say is that this story is about three quarters of the way to completion I'm aiming to get around 20 chapters altogether hope you enjoy the rest.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back. I want to start off by saying how sorry I am to any readers I only just realized how long it had been since I last posted a chapter. The main reason for this is that it has been one thing after another and I have been unable to even think about a next chapter let alone write it. The other reason for this chapter not going up is that I broke my main rule of one story at a time so I have been working on a one shot in my spare time. Again I am sorry about that. Any way I am sure your bored of me apologizing here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the Inheritance cycle.**

TRIAL

Murtagh once again found himself kneeling before Nasuada with an Elvin sword pressed against his throat. It had been three days since he was last in the command tent and since then nothing had really happened. With his and Thorn's arrival the Varden had pretty much ground to a halt with no feasible way of transporting the large dragon.

So, for the past three days Murtagh had been confined to the tent with Eragon's body guard acting as his jailers while Thorn was securely tethered to the ground with Saphira never far away.

But now something was happening, Murtagh was to be put on trial. He had to say it was not something he expected. Around was every Leader, even though some were shown through scrying, captain and notable person in the Varden.

"Murtagh Morzanson; you have been brought here today to be put on trial for your actions while in the service of Galbatorics and to be judged on whether or not you should be allowed to join the Varden".

Nasuada's voice cut through Murtagh's thoughts, bringing him out of his reprieve.

"Murtagh, do you admit willingly killing the dwarf's king and Master Oromis of the elves?" King Orin asked.

"Yes."

"What reason do you give for this?"

"We were at war."

"Then you believe you should be judged as a prisoner of war?" the King continued,

"Yes."

"Even though you gave yourself to us freely?" Orin asked.

"I gave myself to you so that together we could overthrow the king," Murtagh angrily replied.

"I do not believe you," Orin countered, "you have killed two of the most influential people in this land and have sent another to who knows where."

Murtagh had had enough.

"Eragon can and will return, of that I have no doubt. As for this foolish trial I would have thought that the fact that myself and Thorn didn't burn this place to the ground would have been enough to prove my allegiance. Obviously I was wrong when I thought that the leaders of this rebellion would have some sense." It was a dirty trick but it worked.

Orin was in such a rage that he forgot where he was. Murtagh braced himself as Orin leapt at him, slamming his fist as hard as he could into the rider's face. Chaos erupted throughout the room as hands flew to swords and voices were raised.

"Stop!"

Arya's voice cut through the anarchy, silencing everyone. "King Orin, I suggest you remove yourself from this tent along with all those who were foolish enough to rise to Murtagh's bait." About half the room left under the elf's stern gaze, the last of which was Orin, who was muttering darkly to himself.

"Thank you Arya," Nasuarda said before turning her gaze to Murtagh, "any other attempts to distract or cause violence will not be tolerated." To most the look in the leader of the Varden's eyes would have ended the topic but Murtagh was not like most people. It was a fact to which he attributed his survival.

"I was promised a fair trial; those who reacted to my outburst had obviously already sentenced me to die." A small smile appeared on Nasuarda's face at this but it quickly vanished.

"Tell us Rider, why you believe you should not be killed, when so many wish for you to die?" Nasuarda asked.

"You are defenseless, my lady. You have no rider to help your cause at the moment and it is obvious you need one. Also, I know a lot of information that may be of assistance to your cause. Finally I am willing to pledge allegiance to you in ancient language to show that there is no need to mistrust me." His offer was sincere of that no one in the room had any doubt but there was still mistrust and anger on some faces. Suddenly an idea came to Nasuarda.

"Would you say Galbatorix is the most powerful man alive, Murtagh?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Were you one of his most trusted and powerful servants?"

Again the rider agreed.

"Then would you describe him as cunning?"

"Yes".

"So how do we know that Galbatorix hasn't figured out a way of lying in the ancient language?"

"Such a thing is impossible." Murtagh answered

"So too was the fall of the riders, but he still defeated them."

"Even if this was possible why would I have not simply destroyed you already? I am powerful enough and with a dragon on my side no one could have hoped to stop me. Please, Nasuarda, believe me when I say I want to help you." As Murtagh spoke the whole room could see his determination and sincerity, but this was no longer about them, it was just Murtagh and Nasuarda.

Silence filled the room as the minutes ticked by: neither surrendering their gaze. Finally, Nasuarda stood and announced her decision.

"I believe you Murtagh and with the elves' and the dwarfs' consent I will accept your offer of fidelity and your pledge in ancient language. But I will tell you now; do not think to cross me or any of the Varden because despite your power I will find a way to kill you." the look in Nasuarda's eyes right then made it clear she meant every word. Then the Elf queen Islanzadi gave her permission but threatened Murtagh also.

Then came Orik's turn. Murtagh knew he was Hrothgar's heir and was close to the dead king. Orik looked out of the mirror at the red rider before speaking to the room.

"Hrothgar was like a father to me and in normal circumstances I would challenge you to a duel." The dwarf king paused and once again tension filled the room.

"But these are not ordinary circumstances. We are fighting the largest and most crucial war in history. So I shall consent for now, but know this; you better prove yourself to mineself and every dwarf or at the end of this I will kill you." With that the spell was ended.

**That's it hope you enjoyed it sorry it is so short I hope to have another Chapter up in a few days now that the one shot is finished and I have some free time. Feel free to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Interrogation and Escape**

Eragon groggily opened his eyes. He had slowly been recovering from the drug for about ten minutes. Eragon looked around and found himself pinned to a chair by a pair of handcuffs in a dungeon. The walls were made of such old stone; Eragon was forced to wonder what miracle had allowed the structure to stay upright. As his system recovered, Eragon became even more aware of his surroundings. The rest of the team were also attached to chairs spread around the room but all of them were still knocked out from the drug. Then Eragon heard a door creak open followed by a series of footsteps as 3 men entered the cell. The three men were dressed in long black robes with their hoods up so as to obscure their faces. Each man stood slightly hunched with their arms folded inside their sleeves. Then the man in the middle of the group stepped forwards and addressed Eragon.

"So you are the one who dealt with the last few agents so…" the man paused as a sneer crept over his face, "efficiently". I must say you are quite young for one with an in-depth knowledge of magic. Normally I would have considered it propostorus that you could have killed so many trained agents so quickly, but you are not normal even by magic users' standards." Eragon knew that he had to think of a way to get out of this quickly, if these men got even a small bit of his knowledge out of him it could spell the end of the democracy in this world.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eragon lied, trying to buy himself time.

"Don't give me that," the lead man said angrily.

"Honestly, I am just going on holiday with my sister and a few of her friends." Eragon knew he couldn't convince the men this lie was true but what it was doing was buying Eragon time. He could already feel the drug's effects lesson and knew in a few minutes he would be able to use magic and if that wasn't enough he could feel the other members of the group starting to regain consciousness.

The three men had burst out laughing at Eragon's story. When the leader had recovered he pulled his hood down and Eragon saw a bald man in his early forties that bore a striking resemblance to one of the twins.

"Look at me, boy," he spat clearly through with being lied to; "We know that your friends here are all spies. In fact, most of them are wanted by the ring. And tell me what kind of normal person goes around with these?" Then with a slight indication the other two men brought Brisingr and Eragon's dwarfen helm into view.

"Their family heirlooms: my sister and I didn't want to leave at home." Eragon lied again as he sensed Chuck, Sarah and Casey regained consciousness.

"I will admit, it is not often you get some one who sticks so closely to their cover story," the man began as a maniacal look took over his features. "But I'm afraid we really must stop this nasty habit of you lying to me. Why don't I kill one of the prisoners for every lie you tell."

"I am not lying," Eragon pleaded as he desperately tried to access his magic.

"That's a lie." The bald man happily proclaimed. "So who should we kill first? I know, the girl." The man who was holding Brisingr walked forwards as slowly as he possibly could. Chuck was yelling at the men struggling with the handcuffs that pinned him to the chair but to no avail. Eragon felt anger boil inside him. These men were evil. In fact, as far as he was concerned, they were as bad as the Razac. Eragon battered at the wall in his mind that stopped him from using magic but found he was still not strong enough to break through.

The hooded man had now reached Sarah and was slowly starting to unsheathe the blue blade. Seeing the blade gave Eragon an idea. Without pausing to think Eragon yelled out.

"Brisingr!" Despite his inability to use magic the blade burst into flame causing the man to throw it away in fear. The blade swung through the air as Eragon planted his feet on the floor and jumped. His timing was perfect. The blade cut through the handcuffs as if they were butter, only leaving Eragon with slight burns. Then using all of his elven agility he twisted in the air hand flying out and grasping Brisingr's hilt before he landed on the floor in a crouched position.

The robed men were so stunned by what had just happened it took them a few seconds to recover their wits. That was all the time Eragon needed. He swung Brisingr in a downward arc slicing the man in front of Sarah from shoulder to hip. Then Eragon flowed with the blow and twisted before stabbing the other hooded man through the heart. Eragon turned to find the bald man had rushed forwards and now had a knife pressed to Chuck's neck.

"That's enough, boy." The man said confidently. Eragon stopped were he was and just stared at the man. Then Eragon noticed Chuck suddenly became dazed before snapping back to reality. There were two quick snaps and suddenly Chuck had grabbed the hand holding the knife at his throat and used it to throw the bald man over his shoulder. Eragon rushed forwards and killed the man were he had landed. The room was silent then Morgan regained consciousness.

"My head feels like it was used as a battering ram," he complained. Eragon suddenly snapped back to reality. He quickly cut everyone's handcuffs off before retrieving his helm and Brisingr's sheath. Spinning to face the door, sword raised, helm on, Eragon ordered spies to follow him before he rushed out of the room.

The group soon worked out they were in some sort of castle as they slowly made their way through the ancient building, being careful to remain undetected. Then they made their mistake. They had somehow entered the very heart of the castle. Unfortunately, they only realized this when they stumbled into some sort of command room filled with members of the Ring's staff. For three seconds the room went silent then all hell broke lose. Most of the staff had guns on them which they proceeded to raise and fire, but as this was happening, the drugs effect on Eragon wore off, allowing him to stop the bullets mid-flight and send them flying back at the shooters. About three-quarters of the life in the room blinked out of existence.

Then the staff members panicked and started to run out of the room. As soon as they were gone Chuck ran to one of the computers and while the other spies gathered weapons and ammunition, Chuck gathered information.

"Guys; from what I've found here we are in a castle in Thailand that the Ring purchased just to keep us trapped out here. We are several miles away from any other civilization. In terms of security, all of it is concentrated at the front because the Himalayas are to the back and side. There is."

"What did you just say?" Eragon asked excitedly.

"The Himalayas are to the back and side of us," Chuck repeated.

"There's the way out," Eragon said making his way towards the door.

"Hold on a second," Sarah, said stopping Eragon in his tracks, "we have no mountain equipment, we're dressed for summer and Chuck's got broken thumbs. Why would we go into the Himalayas?"

"The dwarves are there. They probably have scouts no more than half an hours walk into the mountains. We will probably not have to even leave the valleys." Eragon answered.

"What about Chuck's thumbs?" Sarah asked. Eragon sighed and muttered in ancient language. There were two smacking sounds as the pieces of bone collided and then Chuck's thumbs were backed to normal.

"Now can we go?" Eragon asked impatiently. Sarah sighed but made no objection.

The group where soon running as fast as there legs could take them across the short stretch of ground that separated the castle from the cover of the mountains. This meant that Eragon was soon quite a bit ahead of the rest of the group. Using the gap to his advantage, Eragon turned around, lifted his hand in the air so it pointed at the castle. Then he shouted a phrase in ancient language. It had been a miracle the castle was still standing; Eragon was about to fix that. The castle started to shudder before the castle supports suddenly gave way. The whole castle collapsed and Eragon released the spell shocked at how much energy the spell had needed. His vision blurred and he knew he was about to faint. Then the group caught up and Chuck was the first one to talk.

"Why did you do that?" he yelled.

"We wouldn't have made it if I hadn't." Then he looked at Casey and simply said,

"Sorry Casey but it looks like I might need some help." And with that Eragon fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back. First of all my apologies again for how long I am tacking with the chapters but I do have two good excuses. First I have had a lot of exams and second I have just done an abseil off a building so I had that to worry about. Secondly I think that now would be a good time to say that there are only going to be about three or four more chapters before the end of this fic I hope you enjoy them. Now on with the story.**

**A Climatic Meeting**

Chuck was not having a good day. He had had to wake up early. This was followed by a long two hour wait in the cold for the others to arrive. Then he had been tranqued and handcuffed once the plane had landed. He was the woken with a pounding headache and forced to watch as Sarah was almost killed. After this he had to break his own thumbs just to stop his neck from being cut open. He had presently helped Casey to carry Eragon's prone form around the mountains listening to Morgan complain about everything from the weather to the fact that they had to drop the guns.

"It's getting late. Let's find somewhere to camp for the night," Sarah yelled from behind. Casey's only response was to grunt. It took them half an hour to find a cave which they could use. After putting Eragon on the ground, Chuck collapsed out of sheer exhaustion closely followed by Morgan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Casey asked.

"Trying to sleep," Chuck hesitatingly responded.

"No. If you don't want to freeze to death you two need to help me gather firewood." Casey said whilst roughly hauling Morgan to his feet.

Chuck was about to respond when an arrow suddenly appeared by Chuck's foot. The group froze as a voice spoke from outside the cave. "Halt if you don't want an arrow buried in your skull." The spies remained still as a small, thick-set man walked into the cave with an almost comically large axe held in his hands.

"My name is Ordin and you have entered Dwarfen territory." The short man spoke with a thick accent and was dressed in plated armour.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble." Sarah pointed out from where she was stood, amongst the rest of the group.

"That may be the case, but for all I know you may be lying to me," the dwarf said threateningly. "If you did not mean to cause trouble then you will allow us to search your mind." At this another dwarf appeared out of the darkness.

"I don't think that's necessary," Chuck said.

"Oh, but it is. We will start with him," Ordin said pointing at Casey.

"My memories are my own. You cannot have them," Casey responded.

"We shall see," Ordin said. With that the second dwarf attacked Casey's mind. Despite all his training he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long. For two minutes the two stood there locked in mental combat. Then, Casey's concentration slipped, but the dwarf did not take advantage of it. Casey quickly re-established his mental wall; but no attack came. Casey looked over to his assailant to see his face contorted in pain.

"Who is doing this?" the dwarf screamed, before his face suddenly went blank. The dwarf suddenly flew out of the cave, the blank look still etched upon his face. Ordin swung his head around, looking for something before yelling into the blackness behind him.

"FIRE!"

There was the twang of bowstrings and a dozen arrows appeared from nowhere, flying straight at the group. Then, the arrows stopped, then turned around and fled the cave. There were several loud groans as all of the archers were injured. All the spies looked at each other in shock. Ordin's face was bone white out of fright. Then he looked at Casey.

"This is your doing!" Ordin yelled as he charged forward, axe raised. Casey was slow to react, only managing to take a step back before Ordin had reached him, axe swinging to decapitate Casey. The blow was stopped by a bright blue sword. Holding it was a slightly pale Eragon. Ordin's face turned red with anger as he pulled his axe back.

"You dare to block my blow, boy," he spat. Eragon smiled at the dwarf.

"Yes," he replied, irritatingly.

Ordin yelled out a war cry and swung his axe once again. Like before Eragon blocked his blow just underneath the axe head.

"Who are you?" Ordin asked.

"Let me show you," Eragon replied, "Brisingr!"

The blade was engulfed by flame at the sound of its name. Then, within the blink of an eye, Eragon spun around so he was now on Ordin's flank. He then swung the blade down. There was a blinding flash of light and when the glare cleared, everyone could see Ordin's axe had been sliced in two. Eragon was stood beside Ordin, his features back in their elfin form, blade pressed to Ordin's throat.

"Take me to your King."

Ordin looked up at Eragon's face and Chuck saw the dwarf shiver in fear. Chuck could understand why. Eragon's face was lit by the blade giving it a wild and fierce look; combine this with his cat-like features and the effect was quite terrifying.

The dwarf led the group through several valleys, Eragon's blade never far from him. They travelled drowsily through the night in silence, until finally they reached a large mountain.

"From here we must climb," the dwarf said, already adjusting his armour to give him more manoeuvrability.

"Why is your entrance not on the ground like other dwarf cities," Eragon asked as he warily sheaved Brisingr and attached his helm securely to his belt.

"The area is too visited by the human ilk," as he said this he shot the spies a dirty look. "It was only after we were rediscovered, did we move the entrances up into the heights of the mountains". Then the dwarf set off up the mountain at a speed that would put most humans to shame.

"Err… guys. I don't know about you but I don't think I can climb that mountain," Morgan said as the colour drained from his cheeks. Eragon smiled.

"Don't worry Morgan, you won't have to." The group looked at the dragon rider confusion evident on their faces. "Risae" Eragon barked and suddenly the group were flying upwards at an alarming rate. "Whatever you do don't flail about," Eragon shouted as the wind rushed passed them.

"Why not?" Chuck yelled back.

"If I lose my concentration then we plunge to our deaths." Eragon answered without a hint of fear. However, the rest of the group became exceptionally still. Finally they stopped rising, as they were unceremoniously dropped on the ground. When Sarah had recovered she looked over at Eragon. He was extraordinarily pale and was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"A little risky don't you think?" She asked. It took Eragon a while to answer her and even then, his voice was slightly shaky.

"It was either that or listen to Morgan complain for several hours. Personally, I prefer my way."

"I agree with the boy," Casey muttered as he searched for something.

"What are you looking for Casey?" Chuck asked as he got up from the position he had been dropped in.

"A weapon of some sort. Something we can defend ourselves with." Casey said as he weighed a rock in his hand before tossing it away. Suddenly, a sword appeared at Casey's neck seemingly out of the rock itself. The spies threw themselves into offensive positions. Eragon, however, merely stood up and put his helm on.

Two dwarfs appeared out the rock, curious as to why a creature with an elven appearance and a dwarfen helm was travelling with humans.

"My name is Eragon Bromson. I am also the rider of the dragon Saphira and I am commonly known as Shadeslayer. Now, if you know your history, it would be a good idea to take that sword from my friend's neck and get out of my way."

**Please make sure to read and review. Also sorry about the "take me to your king" but I couldn't resist.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back again. I want to start this off by apologizing for how long it took to get this chapter up. I had exams, masses of homework and then word crashed on me three times! Anyway I am sure you all want to read the next chapter so I will finish this by thanking all of you for still reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

Murtagh groaned as he collapsed onto the meager cot in the tiny tent he had been given. It had been a week since his trial but he had not had a moment of free time since then. He had to officially swear fidelity to Nasuada, Then he had spend the next four days improving his image inside the Varden, helping any people who would accept his help. Then he was sent on three different raids, one after another and had just returned only to be rushed straight into a war meeting. He had to sit through mind numbing tactics about an empire army that would reach there position by noon tomorrow. Having decided on a course of action the meeting was adjourned and Murtagh rushed back to his tent. It was now late in the day and Murtagh was extremely tired.

"_I wonder how your Brother puts up with it."_ Thorn said immediately regretting the words as soon as he had spoken them.

"_That is all I have heard for the past seven days. Your brother did this and the great Shadeslayer did that. Does no one understand that I am not my Brother. In fact I have recently been informed by that daft elf, who I might add Eragon insisted on dragging across the empire, that he is in fact only my half brother."_ This point had brought Murtagh nothing but anger and loneliness. Knowing he once again had to bear the shame of Morzan's only son. But it was not the only thing causing Murtagh distress, Arya had personally taken it upon herself to make his life difficult. This and everything else had added sourness to Murtagh's extremely foul mood.

"_Rest young one. Soon you will have proven yourself to them and all of this can end". _Thorn said, trying to calm Murtagh down.

"_But how long till that Thorn. How long until this ends?" _

"_It will only end with the death of the egg-breaker," _Thorn replied as the two of them drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Screams tore through the night. Murtagh scrambled out of bed hand reaching Zaroc on instinct. He was out of his tent armor on ready for battle mere seconds later. He rushed to Thorn's side as burning projectiles lit the night.<p>

"_What's happening?"_ Murtagh yelled at Thorn through their mental link.

"_The empire are attacking, it's the army they found yesterday._" Seeing Murtagh's horrified expression he continued, "_don't worry these are just a small advanced force to get our attention; the rest will be here at midday_."

"_Then let us finish this force off before they cause any more damage_." Murtagh replied as he jumped onto Thorn and was quickly rocketing through the air.

"_Bring down those burning rocks. I will deal with the soldiers,_" Thorn said as they angled towards the enemy. Another barrage of flaming shots flew into the sky. But Murtagh was ready for them. With a word the shots changed direction and flew straight into the machines that had fired them. Before the empire's men could recover Thorn had landed among them killing with a rage that only battle could bring. The soldiers never stood a chance.

Thorn roared in victory as he crushed the last of the pathetic fighters under his foot. A cheer went up from the Varden as he did so. Then, Nasuada, ever the voice of reason spoke.

"Enough! We need to prepare for the upcoming battle." The Varden fell silent.

Murtagh sighed he had been looking forward to sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen and the approaching army could be seen. And just like the day before Murtagh was standing tiredly in the command tent.<p>

"How could this have happened?" Nasuarda asked.

"It would appear they slipped past our scouts, my lady. It seems to me that a powerful magic was used, but why they did not remain so and kill us all in our sleep, I do not know." One of her generals answered

"I do. I was given accesses to some of the strongest spells in magic while under Galbotorix's power it seems obvious that Eragon used one of these secrets to cast a ward that would stop invisible units from sneaking up to a Varden camp. Tell me; did the some of the guards fall asleep at their post?" Murtagh asked.

"Five of them all from my company." Roran answered angrily clearly annoyed that his men had let the Varden down.

"Then Murtagh is correct about the ward for I highly doubt that any of Roran's soldiers would fall asleep at there posts right before a battle." Arya answered understanding what Murtagh was talking about. _(The spell took the energy from the guards not Eragon for those who don't understand)_

"It is good to know that I can count on one of my fighters, seeing as out of all of the Varden's magic users only one of them took any kind of precaution" Nasuarda's words made every magic user in the room look down shamefully.

"_Must I always be eclipsed by my half-brother?" _Murtagh asked Thorn who simply replied.

"_You want their respect? Earn it now."_

"_How?"_ Murtagh desperately asked eager to prove himself.

"_You know the Empires battle plans, you know how to counter any formation they take. Now is your chance. Now is your time. Do not fail yourself." _As Thorn spoke he poured in all the courage he could across their mental link.

Murtagh scanned all the information arranged before him on the desk and came to a decision.

"We will continue with th.." Nasuada was cut off as Murtagh walked forwards, took out his dagger and slammed it into a point on the map. The area was a small field hidden from both armies by a large hill.

"The Empire will have soldiers here, a large amount if past battles are anything to go by. You will need to send a strong unit, a company at least, to neutralize them. Then, at my signal this company will need to charge over the hill and attack the opposing army in the flank as this is happening. King Orrin will need to circle around with his cavalry and hit them in the opposite flank." Murtagh was unable to say anything more because King Orrin walked up to him in a clear show of defiance.

"You made a mockery of your trial, you had me thrown out of the court and now you are foolish enough to expect my cavalry to charge the Empire in the flank and leave the rear completely unprotected. I tell you now it will be a slaughter."

"They will have no cavalry left, they will charge into our army close towards the hill to weaken our flank. This would then draw more men in making the flank charge more devastating." Murtagh answered calmly.

"How do you know this?" Her voice was quiet compared to Orrin's but it cut through the commotion. Both men turned towards Nasuarda.

"I've seen it used several times." Murtagh answered seeing Nasuada was unsure he added, "please trust me." The leader of the Varden looked at him and the rider looked back. The minutes passed by but none of the assembled fighters dared say anything finally Nasuada said.

"What should we do?"

* * *

><p>Murtagh was sat on top of Torn at the front of the Varden's army. Across from him was a sea of red, composed of the Empires latest arm. The sun had reached its zenith and there was not a cloud in the sky, perfect flying weather. Suddenly a deep blast from a horn sounded, resonating across the plain. Now was time, the time to fight, the time to kill, the time to prove himself. The armies marched towards each other as the first shots from the massive siege engines soared overhead.<p>

Then, with a loud battle cry from both sides, the armies charged. Thorn's size helped him outstrip all the Varden as Murtagh reached out with his mind. He found the Empire's magicians stretched thinly barely managing to protect all the soldiers. Intrigued he looked passed them and found a large amount of magic users at the rear of the army attempting to cast a spell.

"_What are they up to, after my betrayal Galbatorix would never trust someone with the knowledge to send people through time. But it's obvious they must be the ones who hid the advanced force with magic." _Murtagh thought annoyed that he was not able to communicate with Thorn. Then the first rank of the enemy came into view and a red haze gathered across Murtagh's vision as he leapt down, Zaroc drawn, and attacked.

Cut, slash, parry and lunge. Murtagh lost himself in battle killing anyone who approached him. While Thorn slaughtered those to his left Murtagh cut down every man that neared him. On the mental plane Murtagh and Thorn remained as closely linked as they could without lowering their shields. Each of them was fighting several spell casters while the Eldunari attacked all the others except those at the back of the empire. Murtagh could see Saphira fighting, with the elves surrounding her, to look at her was truly terrifying at this moment as she butchered the opposing army.

The day wore on and despite their advantages of having 2 dragons a rider and the elves, the Varden were on the brink of losing. _"I hope they're ready?" _Mutagh thought as he swung his arm up and shouted his spell. A bright blast of fire shot out of his hand, soaring into the sky, before blasting outwards like a firework.

Over the hill came Roran's company, their captain leading the way as they barreled into the Empire's flank at the same time Orrin's cavalry raced across the plane into the opposing flank. The army erupted into chaos. Taking advantage of this, Murtagh and Thorn killed off several spell casters, allowing the rider to kill even more opposing troops with his magic. The battle swiftly turned in their favour and in less then half an hour the Empire's army was about to retreat. Murtagh killed another spell caster and quickly killing all the men in front of him.

That was when it happened. An Inhuman scream of pain echoed across the battlefield as Murtagh felt all but one of the spell casters at the rear of the army die. Suddenly Murtagh felt his mind assaulted by the last spell caster. But his mental strength was much stronger than it should have been and Murtagh could feel the spell caster's mind was a collection of many different entities.

"_It can not be, they have created a shade." _Murtagh gasped in horror as he realized what had happened._ "So many spell casters, the Shade must be unstoppable."_ Looking around, Murtagh saw Thorn was under a mental assault as well. Painfully groping out with his mind Murtagh found the Eldunari.

"_Give Thorn and I time to reach him."_ Murtagh instructed. He soon found the Shade's attack stop as his attention was diverted. Leaping onto Thorn's leg and up into the saddle the two of them were in the air and above the clouds as they sped towards the Shade. Suddenly Thorn faltered in the air and through their connection Murtagh felt Thorn experience the full attack of the Shade's mind.

The two of them plummeted from the air. Seeing no other option, Murtagh used Zaroc to cut the straps on the saddle. He yelled out:

"I'm sorry, Thorn." He expresses before jumping off Thorn's back. Using a spell to slow down his descent, he could only watch as Thorn slammed into the ground, angered by the fact the Eldunari were out of energy. Finally, Murtagh made contact with the ground several steps from the Shade. In a single movement Murtagh drew Zaroc and attacked with both their swords and their minds. Thorn and the conscious Eldunari lent all the support they could, forcing the Shade to fight against multiple minds.

The rider and the Shade attacked each other with all the strength they could muster as they fought to the full extent of their super human abilities. The fight wore on and soon the empire was in full retreat but the shade stayed continuing his relentless attacks as Murtagh was grudgingly forced backwards one step at a time.

"_He's too strong. I won't be able to last much more of this." _Murtagh thought as he dodged the Shade's latest attack. Then Murtagh's foot slipped. It was a momentary lapse in his defense, but it was all the Shade needed to drive his blade into Murtagh's gut. Gasping, Murtagh looked down at the wound, blood was already flowing out of it. As he felt blood start to clog his throat Murtagh knew it was fatal.

"Not…. Like….This…" Murtagh croaked out as he started to feel the feeling in his legs go.

"What was that, my young Rider? I am afraid I did not here you." The Shade said as he twisted his weapon inside Murtagh's wound.

"I …am going ….to ….take …..YOU WITH ME!" Murtagh yelled out as he launched himself forwards, along the weapon that was impaling him, to stab the Shade through his heart. A look of surprise flashed across the creatures face as it wrenched it's sword out of Murtagh. Its body drained of colour, becoming transparent, showing the entities inside it. Then with one final yell of rage and pain it burst allowing the spirits to escape. Murtagh had a few seconds to savor his victory before his legs gave way and he collapsed, spent both physically and mentally.

Time slipped by and Murtagh's vision blurred. He heard Thorn's anguished moan but it was as if it was across a great distance. He became numb to the senses around him. His vision momentarily snapped back into focus and he saw Arya crouched by his side. Arrayed around her were the elves that were supposed to be Eragon's bodyguard. Why did he refuse their help? It all seemed so pointless now. The wolf-like elf shook his head slowly before he and the others retreated to a respectable distance. The Nasuada and Roran took their place, standing just off to his left and Murtagh wished he could have had more time with both of them. Then he heard Thorn's wail again and Murtagh regretted he would not be able to remain with his companion.

Then Murtagh's vision blurred again and he was not able to feel any emotion. Time passed slowly and Murtagh could sense that Thorn, with Saphira's help, had dragged himself to Murtagh's side behind Roran and Nasuarda and together they waited. Murtagh became colder and colder and he felt his connection to Thorn grow weaker. Murtagh knew it was time, time for the last and greatest adventure. As he slowly drifted from this reality he did not wonder whose religion had been right or who he might meet on the other side. No the only thought that occupied his head was.

"_I don't want to go."_

Then as Murtagh lay their in the last few minutes of his life, a bright light lit up the sky before falling to the ground on Murtagh's right.

* * *

><p>Make sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. You will be happy to know the next one has already been started. Till next time.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back. As usual I am sorry for not posting for a while but me and my beta reader had exams. So I have finally been able to write and I managed to get these next three chapters done I hope you enjoy them.**

**The Dwarf King Reveals All**

Eragon staggered a little and tried to make it look like he had tripped on a rock. It did help its case that they were walking through a dark tunnel guided only by the information Eragon had taken from the dwarf guard's minds before he disabled them. He had then led the group into the tunnels summoning a ware light to allow the group to see.

It was this that had caused Eragon to stagger. The ware light required to all of Eragon's energy to keep it illuminated. It was this that had occupied the Rider's mind for the several miles they had travelled in their long journey through the tunnels. The truth was that Eragon's power was a fraction of the norm.

"The others may not have noticed that but I did," Chuck whispered from beside Eragon.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon asked back

"That wasn't just because of the rocks was it? Keeping that light up there is tiring you out." Chuck said still whispering.

"Maybe it is, or maybe it was just a stray rock," Eragon responded suddenly noticing a collection of minds gathered outside of the end of the tunnel a few metres ahead.

"If you want we can take a break for you just to gather your energy." Chuck said

"It is not just that, my magical power is decreasing." Eragon said while he checked his helm was in place and Brisngr was ready to be drawn.

"Then at least dim that thing," Chuck said as they neared the end of the tunnel.

"There is no need." Eragon said cryptically stopping by the end of the tunnel.

"Why?" Chuck asked also stopping.

"Because we have company." Eragon said as he emerged from the cavernous tube. Arrayed around him were one hundred dwarf soldiers. There armour shined in the small light of the flameless candle that to Eragon's increased vision barely lit the cavern. Behind them across a great rocky plane was a city that stretched upwards to the roof of the cavern. The city was not like most dwarf cities Eragon noted as he saw that were other dwarf cities were well designed on their upper levels and then slowly decreasing in grandeur as you descended to the under levels, this city was just a mass of houses thrown together a shadow of the cities Eragon knew.

Then a dwarf stepped forward, his armour different to the others. He wore no helmet but on top of his had was a simple crown. His armour was golden like other dwarf kings but it was not as grand, and in his hand he held a war hammer that Eragon saw was not _Vermund_.

"Name yourselves." The dwarf king spoke with a low voice that rumbled like thunder. Eragon lifted his helm from his face.

"Your race knows me by many names, sire. I am Eragon Bromson Shadeslayer Argeletum, the rider of the dragon Saphira, Vessel of the Varden's leader Nasuada." Eragon spoke in a respectful voice. There was a sharp intake of breath from the gathered dwarfs.

"Such titles have not been used for a long time." The dwarf king muttered his face unreadable as he continued. "We know your story, Shadeslayer. I never thought that you would come in my rein."

"Sire, are we to allow filthy humans on our land?" one of the dwarfs muttered to the king. Before anything else could happen, Eragon's sword was at the dwarf's throat.

"These humans are my travelling companions and trusted friends; you will show them the respect you would show any guest." Eragon's voice was no longer its respectful tone; instead it had morphed into one so terrifying that several of the dwarfs moved backwards.

"Enough!" The king shouted before he turned to the dwarf who had spoken. "You are here by relieved of duty Thane. I command you leave my presence immediately, next time guard your tongue in front of our guests." The dwarf looked shocked for a moment before bowing respectfully to the king and moving off into the surrounding gloom.

"I apologise for Thane's words but he is old enough to remember how far we have fallen. Now come my friends and enter my city." The dwarf king then turned on his heel and walked off towards the city.

The ground was unsteady beneath Eragon's feet as he silently walked next to the king. The spies followed carefully behind him the almost complete darkness hindering there progress. Arrayed around them were the king's honour guard, weapons held ready for anything that may happen.

Finally about halfway into the walk, curiosity caused Eragon to speak.

"Your majesty..." He was interrupted by the King.

"Young Rider, do not address me as that. Someone of your importance should not address the true king as that, let alone me."

"What do you mean, true king?" Eragon asked

"The true king of the dwarfs," The golden armoured dwarf said matter-of-factly.

"I am afraid I do not understand." Eragon said.

The dwarf next to him stopped suddenly.

"How much do you know of this land Eragon?" he asked.

"Only that this is the future of my time." Eragon answered. The dwarf king laughed causing the attention of the group to turn to him.

"If that is the case then we have much to talk about." The dwarf answered before moving on to the city. Chuck moved up to beside Eragon.

"What was that about?" Chuck asked.

"It would seem that we have not been fully informed." Eragon answered before he too set off towards the city.

Eventually the group were closer enough that the human spies were able to see the city. Gasps of amazement could be heard escaping their mouths as they walked towards a great gate in a wall that surrounded the city. As Eragon noticed the gate it shuddered before opening to allow entrance. Stood around the entrance was a massive collection of dwarfs, all dressed differently depending on there clans, but strangely they were mixed together rather then standing apart.

They pressed on with Eragon and the king leading them. Gasps could be heard as the dwarfs saw Eragon and the humans. The progression stopped a couple of metres in front of the gathered dwarfs.

"My people; let me present to you the great Eragon Bromson, Shadeslayer and Argeletum and much more." The dwarf king shouted out. There were several moments were the dwarfs stood in silence. Then as one they cheered loudly and parted before the group who swiftly walked up through the city and into a large hall.

The hall was a replica of that in Trojehim, but like the rest of the city it paled in comparison to the dwarf capitol. Lit by the flameless lanterns it was huge, its roof stretching up to the top of the city. But unlike Trojehim where all the passages went around the hall, in this city they went straight through it out of convenience. The pathways stretched across circumference of the hall criss-crossing each other at irregular angles linked by wooden planks.

The king led the group to one end of the hall where he sat on a stone chair with delicately carved patterns covering it. Eragon sat to the king's left with Chuck across from him. Sarah sat next to Chuck with Morgan sitting next to the rider. Casey and the guards remained standing ready to fight if it was needed.

"So I have kept you in suspense long enough my friend. Ask your questions and I will answer as best I can." The king said after several minutes of tense silence.

"Very well. Could you tell me where Vorund is?" Eragon asked believing he would start off simply. He was wrong.

"With the true king of the dwarfs, I would imaginer." The dwarf said infuriatingly.

"And who is this?" Eragon asked keeping his voice steady.

"I have no idea, neither he nor I were born at the time of the split." The king said obviously struggling to keep the smile from his face.

"You are not being very helpful." Eragon said letting his anger show in his voice.

"No you are not asking the right questions." The dwarf replied.

"Fine, will you tell me what the split was?" Eragon asked

"That is the right question. The split was the event that caused this world and yours to become fully separated." The king said pausing a second to take in the expressions on Eragon and the spy's faces before continuing. "I will start at the beginning. Tell me Rider, have you noticed a decrease in your magical strength since you arrived here?"

"Yes, but I thought it was just fatigue." Eragon answered truthfully

"It is not tiredness, it stems from the fact that this world is not magical. When Galbatorix discovered it near the end of the war he immediately tried to seal it off again fearing that his power would decrease from exposure to this world. However, he did not have enough time because before he could finish sealing it off, you entered his throne room with several others you th..." Eragon interrupted the king by saying.

"I do not wish to know my future." The king smiled at Eragon.

"This is just one possible future for you my friend. There are many different paths that time can take; you just have to choose the right one."

"And that is this time is the right one?" Eragon interrupted again.

"The right one is the one that is made from your best choices." The king said sagely before continuing. "After a titanic battle you defeated the mad king. Over the next few decades this world was colonised by each of the races of Alagaisia. Then a human sorcerer lost control in a spell and became a shade. The shade then in an act of evil finished Galbotorix's spell, shutting off the worlds."

"The spell consumed all the shade's strength and killed him but the damage was done; the two worlds were cut off from each other and our magic dwindled. Only the elves can re-enter Alagaisia." When the king had finished his tale Casey took a seat beside Morgan.

"How can the elves re-enter?" Chuck asked

"They were always the most powerful magicians they kept a small doorway between the worlds but after the split they do not trust the other races with the ability to use it." The king answered.

"Great, so all we have to do is get Eragon to the elves and the good guys win again." Morgan said happily.

"Except the elves are nearly halfway around the world and pretty much every ring agent is out to get us." Casey said scornfully

"Then I believe we can come to an arrangement." The king said "We dwarfs have at our disposal one of the trains that the humans designed. We call it the skulbaka and in 4 days it could get you to the edge of Asia unseen underground. Once there, go to a shop on the pier you will notice, young rider. Greet him as you would an elf and you will find your way back to Alagaisia."

"And what do we have to do to repay you for this information?" Casey asked

"Simply join me and my people for a feast to celebrate your coming." The king replied.

"It is a deal." Eragon replied before the others could respond.

"Then I will see you all tonight." Then the dwarf stood and left the chamber.

"Listen here Eragon we don't have the time to wait around just for a feast." Casey said threateningly.

"We did not have a choice." Eragon said as he, too, stood.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked

"The king had organised everything; the greeting from the people, giving us the information and offering the use of a dwarf engineered machine. It was all designed so that when he made the offer we could not refuse." Eragon said as he made his way to one of the doors that littered the hall intent on exploring the city. Turning around when he reached the door he saw the spies had yet to move.

"Relax, when it comes to celebrating; only the elves can compete with dwarf feasts," he said before opening the door and leaving. The spies glanced at each other before Morgan said.

"Guys this is going to be awesome."


	21. Chapter 21

**I know this next chapter is short but I thought it was good on it's own. Hope you enjoy it.**

**The Fight of Heroes**

A cheer rose from the surrounding dwarves as the swords clashed. The two dwarf warriors separated cautiously circling around the edge of the ring that had been set up in the Great Hall. Three long tables surrounded the ring with most of the dwarves sitting at them, with the most important seated on the middle table. At the head of the table sat the king with Eragon and the spies were seated at the same places as they had earlier in the day.

There was another flurry of blows which ended in one of the dwarves disarmed and defeated. The dwarves cheered again as the warriors bowed to the king and went to the seats whilst the servants rushed forward and took both swords before retreating to the side of the hall.

"An excellent fight and one that would normally finish the evening. But I would bring shame upon myself if I did not ask our guest, Eragon Shadeslayer, to show us his legendary skill," the King said as he rose.

Eragon smiled as he stood, realizing that this was all a play by the king to gain more popularity with his people. Even in another world in the future, he could not escape politics.

"I will fight if any wish to duel me," Eragon said. Several dwarves looked as if they were about to take the challenge but Morgan was the first to speak.

"Chuck will do it!"

"Morgan!" hissed Sarah from beside Chuck.

"What? With the intersect in his head, Chuck had to be the best human sword fighter in the world," Morgan said, before receiving a death glare from Casey.

"Keep quiet about matters of national security, moron…"

The hall had gone quiet now, with everyone waiting for a response.

"I'll do it!" Chuck said, standing.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Fulfilling a life long dream," Chuck said, barely able to contain a giddy laugh.

"Is this match suitable for your Majesty?" Eragon asked, still standing in front of his seat.

"It is indeed. The best human fighter against one of the greatest heroes of all time, it will surely be a match to remember," the King replied.

"Then let us begin," Eragon said, as he walked into the ring, Chuck following closely behind.

Drawing Brisingr in one fluid motion, Eragon took his place on one side of the ring. Lowering his hands, Chuck went and stood on _his_ side as a servant hurried into the ring and gave Chuck a sword made for humans. Chuck seemed to momentarily zone out before he smiled confidently and held his sword in his hands, its tip pointed at Eragon, who quickly took the same position.

"By my command, let this match commence!" shouted the King.

Eragon and Chuck charged at each other. Several steps before they collided, Eragon leapt into the air, directly over Chuck, spinning so that he landed facing Chuck, who turned seamlessly and slashed at Eragon. Taken slightly aback by the ease at which Chuck had turned, Eragon was put on the defensive as Chuck attacked flowing from one move to another with the skill of a master.

Nothing Eragon did was able to blunt the attack. But where Chuck had skill on his side, Eragon had seed and strength. Realizing this, Eragon slashed wildly at Chuck forcing the spy to back off slightly. Eragon then spun to the right before he launched an attack of his own.

The two of them strove against each other, trying to optimize the use of their strengths. They were matched; perfection against speed and strength. But Eragon had one skill which Chuck did not have – experience.

With this on his side, Eragon was finally able to pin Chuck as their swords crossed. Using his superior strength, he forced Chuck back and in one swift movement disarmed him.

The two combatants were breathing heavily, sweat drenching their bodies. Then hall erupted with noise as every dwarf and human cheered. When the sound finally started to die down, the King stood.

"A truly magnificent fight, worthy of the heroes that the two of you are! But now my brothers, it is time for my guests and I to retire."

With those words, the King left the Hall with Eragon and the spies behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well this is the last one I have another in the works that should be up in a week.**

**The old Elf guides the way**

"That has to be the best fight I have every seen. If only I had my camera on me."

It had been four days since the duel and Morgan had yet to stop talking about it as the group whiled away their time on the Skulbaka. This had only worsened when Eragon had revealed he could show Morgan the memories of the fight. This had, of course, lead to Morgan asking to see the memories Eragon had of most of his life. It was only with the intervention of Chuck or Casey that Morgan would stop for a short time.

However, this was not the only thing the group did. Eragon instructed the group on how to greet the elves properly, which Morgan and Chuck then spent a couple of hours practicing. Eragon also changed his appearance to that of a human just in case the ring found them. Casey got into contact with general Beckman and reported everything that had happened.

Then the train stopped before the tunnel edge and as the group quickly left the carriage, they were in, a dwarf voice shouted out:

"The exit is just up ahead but we can't go any further without being seen". The spies called out their thanks as they moved towards the exit and the train sped out of sight.

The end of the tunnel was covered by a large mass of overhanging seaweed that blocked most of the light. On the other side of the plant Eragon could sense a large collection of minds spread across the area. Stopping the group, he crouched down, the others following.

"There are a large number of people out there, if we leave like this then it would cause them to become suspicious. I can cover our exit with magic but we would need to move quickly. On the other hand we could leave in small groups but it would take a long time," Eragon said, trying to weigh up the possibilities. The spies looked at each other before Casey answered

"We can't afford to waste time, the ring is still searching for us, not to mention Elle and Devon if we don't get back soon."

"Then stay close" Eragon replied before he started to quietly speak the spell for bending light rays. As soon as he finished, Eragon felt the energy start being taken from him. Rushing to the exit, Eragon slid out from behind the plant.

The rider found himself on a slightly polluted beach surrounded by people. He quickly ran up a ramp onto the pier, the spies following closely. From there, Eragon quickly spotted the shop. It was small and looked quite dilapidated but what set it apart from the others was that the symbol for travel in the ancient language was painted in gold on the shop's banner. Trusting the spies to follow him, Eragon set off towards the shop, weaving between people.

Eragon was starting to sweat from the exertion of the speck by the time he made it to the shop. Noting that there was only one mind in the shop and that it was shielded, Eragon pushed the door aside as he gratefully released the spell.

Behind the counter was an old, Chinese man dressed in simple clothes, a small crystal hanging from his neck. He showed no surprise that five people had just appeared in his shop.

"The greeting!" Eragon hissed to the spies as the door swung shut behind them. The four of them quickly bowed and said the first line of the ritual. This did cause some surprise to appear on the old man's face as he spoke the second line with the spies responding with the third. The man then looked at Eragon and asked in the ancient language

"Do you not wish to greet me?" Eragon was thrown slightly as he recognised that voice.

"It is not my place to start," Eragon said, as he released the spell showing his true appearance.

The old man looked stunned for a moment before he quickly pulled the crystal from his neck. There where the old man had stood was an elf and to Eragon he was a very welcome sight because it was an elf he already knew.

"Vanir!"

"Hello old friend." Vanir said as he walked around the counter completely disregarding the traditional welcome. The two shook hands as for the first time since coming to this time Eragon felt that he might actually have a chance. The elf that stood before Eragon initially looked like a perfect copy of Vanir, but as Eragon studied him properly he picked up on subtle differences.

The first was that even through his body language, Eragon could see the air of arrogance that Vanir had carried with him was gone, replaced with an aura-like calm. As well as this Eragon saw that Vanir's once perfect face now had several scars. But it was his eyes in Eragon's opinion that had changed the most, They looked old, in fact Eragon had seen the same look in a pair of eyes every day at one stage, it was the same look that Eragon had seen in Oromis' eyes.

"Vanir, I am sorry but I am not the Eragon you think I am," Eragon said as Vanir released his hand and started to gather things from the shelves.

"That I already know in fact I know exactly what time you come from. I am one of three people disregarding the dragons which were alive when you left." Vanir replied as he grabbed six leather bags from behind the counter before shoving several items into them.

"Then tell me, who are the other two?" Eragon asked curiously.

"It is not my place to say." Vanir said as he grabbed a final item off the shelves before turning to face the group again.

"I have heard that a lot since coming here, tell me who decides whose place it is to say." Eragon asked

"It has already been said and our roles already given by the wisest being alive." Vanir said. It was Chuck who asked the next question.

"If you don't mind me asking who is this wise person."

"It is Eragon." Vanir replied as he handed each person in the group a bag. Casey snorted in disbelief before saying.

"You're telling me an eighteen year old is the wisest person alive."

"No, not yet but he soon will be." Vanir said before turning on his heel and walking to a door at the end of the shop. "Now follow me closely." Eragon and the spies moved quickly behind him as Vanir whispered several words in the ancient language. Then they were running down a corridor with Vanir setting a pace that would allow the humans to keep up.

"Why are we running?" Eragon asked Vanir.

"Because I just lowered the wards in this corridor and it's sapping my strength to keep them down," he replied as sweat started to form along his brow.

"Let me give you some of my energy then." Eragon responded

"You barely have the energy to keep running at this speed." That much was true in his weakened state. Eragon had not fully recovered from his earlier spells. They ran for 3 minutes before they burst through a door; both elf and rider coated in sweat and breathing deeply. Once the last of the group ran through the doorway, which just happened to be Morgan, the door slammed shut. In front of them was a small pier with a boat next to it. The boat looked capable of holding about 10 people more then enough for the group. It was green and white with the prow shaped like the head of a dragon. To Eragon it looked similar like a forgotten memory.

"What do you think of it?" Vanir asked as he walked towards it with the others following him.

"Where have I seen it before?" Eragon asked, unable to shake the feeling he had seen the bout before.

"Look at the bow," was all Vanir said before directing the rest of the group to their cabins. Moving slowly, provisions bag still clasped in his hand, Eragon made his way to the head of the boat. That is when he saw it. It was small; no more than four inches long, but intricately designed with railings, benches and portholes but the strangest thing was it was made from grass. And Eragon remembered.

"A perfect match," he said to Vanir who walked up behind him.

"That it is." The elf replied.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"When you had defeated Galbatorix there was a discussion of what to do about the new world. Everyone of power was gathered near the opening as the last few pockets of resistance were being subdued and then the grass ship flew through a window and straight through the opening. You followed it, leading the others into this land and that is when the little boat finally came to rest on a tree that had just fallen. You then decided that this new world should be populated. It was after the split that it was thought that those chosen to travel to Alagaesia should be brought to our island on a replica of the boat we all followed into this world." As Vanir finished his story there was only one question left in Eragon's mind.

"Is she still out there, still alive?" Neither of them bothered to ask who Eragon was talking about.

"That is one thing you have not lost and never will; your continuous string of questions. At the end of this journey that question will be answered, but for now it is not my place to say." Vanir replied and with that the two stood at the prow of the boat as it sailed unnoticed out into the ocean.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Rip and even more Surprises**

The boat drifted smoothly over the waters as they travelled to the island of the elves. The trip passed quickly with Vanir spending a lot of his time steering the ship. This left Eragon with the spies. It was with a slight sadness that Eragon realized that if he was able to return to his time, then this would likely be the last period that he would be able to spend time with them, and he cherished it for he had grown quite attached to the group. Then after a couple of days, an island appeared on the horizon.

"There it is." Morgan happily called out as the group grabbed their provision bags and rushed to the rails to see the island. It looked uninhabited with the plants creating a thick wall of green that even Eragon' enhanced eyesight could not penetrate. In front of that was a beach that seemed to be pure white as it shone in the sunlight. When the boat juddered to a halt, Eragon leapt over the rail landing on the beach's soft sand. His legs braced as the sand compacted beneath him.

Chuck followed in Eragon's footsteps landing with ease on the left of Eragon who realized the intersect was once again being used. The rest of the spies lowered a ladder to follow them down but Vanir, after seeing that everyone else was off, also leapt off the boat, landing to the rider's right.

"What now Vanir?" asked Eragon.

"This." The elf said before muttering a phrase in ancient language. Recognizing it from his training Eragon quickly shielded his ears as Vanir's magically amplified voice shouted out the elven greeting. They did not have to wait long as within a matter of minutes three elves appeared on the beach after leaping from the tree line.

The elves walked towards the group with an obviously senior member walking in the middle and the other two flanking him. When they reached them the elves spoke the second line of the greeting to Vanir before looking at the others. Without prompting, the spies spoke the first line of the greeting in unison. After greeting the humans the elves looked pointedly at Eragon. Vanir chuckled before speaking.

"Truly your studies have been lax if you do not recognize this man." When the elves still failed to recognize him Eragon slowly drew Brisingr from its sheath. The elves quickly drew in a sharp breath before speaking the traditional greeting to which Eragon responded. Then the central elf spoke.

"Forgive us, Lord Eragon, we did not know you were even in this realm. The last we heard, you were still in the Tronjheim."

"As far as I know I still am." Eragon said mysteriously. The elves looked as if they were about to query him for a moment before their politeness stopped them. Eragon let out a sigh of slight annoyance at the quality before he then introduced Chuck, Sarah and Casey. But then Morgan could not restrain himself any more.

"This is so awesome. So can you guys also use magic? Can you show me? … Oh what about…"

"And this is Morgan," Eragon interrupted before giving Morgan a death glare that momentarily shut him up. Vanir allowed a slight smirk to appear on his face at the spy's antics before he began to speak again.

"This is Asril, Baser and Mithrir." As he spoke Vanir pointed to the elves from right to left; "Now let us go to the rip." With that Vanir set off, the others following, while the elves surrounded them forming a body-guard.

"Is this necessary? I mean were perfectly capable of defending ourselves" Casey asked.

"It is tradition for anyone who enters the rip to enter like this." Baser responded.

"It still seems over the top." Sarah muttered. The group travelled into the forest with Rider and elves threading their way gracefully through the undergrowth while Casey barged his way across the forest to allow the others to walk freely behind him. They continued on like this for half an hour as they slowly started to ascend. Breaking out of the forest's edge, they found themselves mid-way up a plain hill with only grass covering it. The top of the hill was obscured by a sudden flattening of the land at the peak. As they pushed on, Morgan started to fall behind; when he finally couldn't take it he called out.

"How far away is this Rip?"

"Just at the top of this hill. Do you require us to stop for you to catch your breath? Baser replied. Morgan opened his mouth to accept the offer when his shabby mental barrier was smashed down. Seizing control the attacker promptly stopped Morgan from speaking.

"_This is a test; he wants you to give in. Morgan you must keep going, I can lend some of my energy if you need, but you can't rely on it. If I tire from supporting us both elves will get suspicious, you have to be the one who provides most of the effort in this." _Eragon said as he gave Morgan access to his body. Then Morgan surprised everyone.

"I can do this on my own. I don't need help or pity. I am a member of team Chuck whatever you may think. Now let's get to this rip," Morgan said, both out loud and mentally, letting the Dragon Rider know he could continue. With this new determination Morgan caught up with the group and to Baser's annoyance and Eragon's amusement even started to lead the group. As Baser rushed to catch Morgan up the later burst into a sprint yelling out.

"I'm sorry, do YOU require ME to stop." Baser growled menacingly when Morgan said it while Eragon, Vanir and Chuck started to laugh. Recovering quickly Eragon suddenly became serious.

"I am sorry guys but I just can't," a large smile appeared on his face "Let Morgan beat me to the top and with that he started to sprint towards the peak.

"Chuck looked at the other two spies before saying.

"When in Rome!" before he to set off after the rooky spy and the young Dragon Rider.

"We're about to meet with a new races leader in another world and those idiots are acting like children." Casey remarked.

"Oh lighten up." Sarah said as she set off, "or would you rather let Morgan and Chuck beat you in a race." Casey smirked before he set off in pursuit. Baser approached Vanir.

"Ambassador, are we really to allow people like this to enter our high courts and meet with the queen?" Baser asked arrogantly.

"You know I was once like you Baser, but I have found living in the moment is happier. Both for yourself and for others." Vanir replied before he too set off running.

As they neared the top Eragon effortlessly passed Morgan and with a last minute burst of speed leapt over the edge. Looking over his shoulder he saw the entire group racing to catch him up.

"_You would like these people Saphira." _He thought before he turned his attention to Rip.

The rip was the size of a Kull in height and could comfortably fit two humans standing shoulder to shoulder in width. It looked like a frosted window, reminding Eragon of winter in his childhood. As poor farmers; Eragon, Roran and Garrow spent their winters huddled around a single fire. The only enjoyment Eragon and Roran got was drawing patterns on the icy windows. This was it, this was his way back home, and this was his way to cheat his destiny.

Eragon was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his back. Looking around Eragon found everyone had now reached the peak and were staring at him nervously to the point that Sarah had gently touched his back to get his attention.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked as Sarah removed her hand and went to stand next to him.

"I'm fine." Eragon replied before he asked Vanir, "Where does this lead?"

"The centre of Ellesmera by Triade Hall."

"What about the barrier?" Eragon asked

"There hasn't been need for one since you defeated Galbatorix," Vanir replied.

"Then shall we enter?" when no one said anything Eragon lead the way through the Rip. Eragon was momentarily blinded by light in an experience similar to when Murtagh had sent him through time. Then he came out the other side. It took Eragon a second to get his bearings. It was Ellesmera just as Eragon remembered it; nothing had changed. Surrounding him and the group was a crowd of startled elves muttering amongst themselves.

"_I did not know anyone was coming through the rip today." "Look who's with them it's ambassador Vanir and another elf." "That elf looks a lot like Lord Eragon." "You're right, _Lord Eragon has returned!" The last thought was said by all the elves as they broke out cheering. The humans stood as still as statues, mouths hanging open as they tried to take it all in. The group's accompanying elves stood still, not used to this much attention. Vanir, to his credit, managed to retain composure although everyone could see he was uncomfortable. But Eragon took it all in his stride. Even leading the dazed group through the elves towards Tialdari Hall knowing it would seem odd if he entered Ellesmera and did not greet Queen Islanzadi.

As they made their way through the capital, Eragon was consumed by one thought. Where is Arya, he could not spot her in the crowd or even sense her mind in the surrounding area. Then Eragon stopped as he felt an immense pain flood through his head, his hand immediately clamped itself to his forehead, as if its presence would help alleviate the pain. Vanir and Chuck were by his side in a second, although the latter man had no idea of what was going on. Then the pain cleared.

"What was that?" Eragon hissed through clenched teeth.

"The mind void. The ultimate protection against spying or attack. As soon as someone who has not been in its range before tries to mentally enter the Tialdari Hall, it burns out of that person's mind any ability to try and enter again. It also stops any magic being cast upon the building or those inside by reflecting it back at the caster."

"Whose stupid idea was it to burn out the ability to mentally enter rather then just protect." Eragon muttered

"That would be yours." Vanir replied smugly "It is smarter than you think. Any protection can be broken or circumvented but; well see for yourself." At the elf's urging Eragon cautiously reached out towards the hall, only to stop at the edge of a massive hole. Reaching out further he found the hole surrounded all of Tialdari Hall.

"The mind void lives up to its name doesn't it." Eragon could now understand the reasoning not even those who spent a lifetime training would be able to pierce the nothingness that surrounded the building.

"Come, we are almost there." Vanir said as he set off, the rider and the spy falling into step behind him. As they neared the hall the doors were flung open and a troop of elves surrounding the queen rushed out of the building. The queen was clad in her usual cloak and other attire with Blagden flying a bit unsteadily beside her as she rushed down the steps.

"_Something is wrong. Islanzadi does not behave this way." _Eragon thought as the queen came even closer, cloak billowing out behind her showing her speed. Then as the two groups neared Eragon realized something, he glanced at Vanir who nodded conformation already knowing what he was going to ask.

Then the queen broke away from her group as Eragon did the same eager to meet this time's version of her. To those who stood in the crowd it would have been hard to see the difference between this time's queen and Eragon's own but to a man who had seen both of them closely the differences were easy to spot.

Finally the two covered the last of the difference separating them. With a much undignified leap, the queen collided with Eragon, hugging him as she whispered his name.

"Eragon…"

Surprised; it took Eragon a few seconds to return the gesture as he lowered his head slightly and whispered the woman's name in her ear.

"Arya…"


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back everyone. This apology was supposed to go up with the last chapter but I was in a rush to get it posted. I am realy sorry it took me so long to upload the last few chapters I have no real excuse but just so your all aware I wont abandon this story I will finish it. And now for the next chapter.**

**Questions answered and the door opens**

Eragon's mind was a blur of thoughts and emotions. Arya. She was here. She was the queen. One thought that appeared in his mind was this was the first time since Oromis' death that Arya had hugged him. The seconds ticked by and still Arya did not release him. Eragon could here the spies muttering amongst themselves.

"Who do you think that is?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. They obviously know each other but there times are millennia apart," Sarah answered.

"Chuck, does the intersect have any information on her?" Casey asked quietly forgetting the elves superhuman hearing.

"From previous meetings with the elves a queen has been mentioned, but that's not even a name." Chuck answered.

The group continued to talk quietly but Eragon droned them out, concentrating only on the woman who he held in his arms. Eventually Arya ended the contact, much to Eragon's disappointment, and turned to address the crowd.

"Rider Eragon has returned to us. Go to your homes and rest, for tonight we shall celebrate." Arya declared, as one the elves cheered before starting to disperse.

"All of you follow me." Arya told the spy group as she led the way back to Tialdari Hall. Eragon gave the others an encouraging smile and followed. Morgan immediately made after them but Casey grabbed his collar.

"All of you listen up; we are representing not only America but the whole of humanity, so that means watch yourselves. We don't want any incidents." As he said this he looked directly at Chuck and Morgan.

"Lighten up Casey, we're in a new world, lets enjoy ourselves." Chuck responded before setting off after the Queen and Rider the rest of them following him. Eragon walked silently behind Arya unable to put everything together. Vanir had said that only three people, including himself. That meant Arya must be the third. What did this all mean? He couldn't see any Dragons or Riders. Did that mean he had failed? What about were he stood with Arya in this time? His Arya would never have done that if he had simply come back from a mission. What did it all mean? Suddenly the woman who was the centre of Eragon's thoughts stopped, forcing the Rider to stop as well.

"Even in the time you come from, I believe you at least walked beside me, so please do not let my position stop you." Arya told him.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to," Eragon stopped. Arya had just told him she knew that he was from a different time. "How… how do you know that? Whilst you're explaining, tell me how Vanir knows as well. Why is it that I have come to this strange time and yet there are still people who know more about me then I do?" Eragon suddenly realized he was starting to overstep his boundaries and was about to apologize when Arya did something he had only seen her do a few times. She laughed. It was the same laugh he had heard the last time he had been in Elesmere with her. It was beautiful. Just hearing it calmed Eragon down.

"Wait a little longer, as soon as we are away from prying ears. I shall tell you all that I can." Saying these words, Arya continued towards their destination. Eragon quietly walking beside her and the others were behind them. Then they reached the large oak doors of Tialdari Hall, which were still flung open from when Arya had rushed out to greet them. Vanir suddenly appeared by Eragon's shoulder.

"This is where my part in the story ends, my friend." Vanir said solemnly.

"Why can you not enter with us?" Eragon wondered aloud.

"Because I must return to my post. It was good to see you again. If this future reoccurs, try and see me more even among my race. I am old. It fills me with joy when I see you and talk of the old days." Then before Eragon could respond, Vanir had run back to the rift. Arya placed her hand on Eragon's shoulder saying:

"Come, Eragon, there is still much to do." Then she turned around and entered the hall. Chuck walked up to the rider and asked, "Are you okay?"

Eragon looked at the spy and after a moment smiled. "I'm fine. Come on, we still have to finish your mission".

Then the group followed Arya into Tialdari Hall. As they entered Eragon looked around. It was even more majestic than the last time he had seen it; with golden thread woven into the patterns that had been sung into the walls, and many decorations. The throne was completely different. It was made out of marble with intricate swirl-like patterns running all the way across it that Eragon could have sworn he had seen before. The throne was obviously handmade without magic, with small imperfections noticeable to the superhuman eye. However they seemed to only add to its magnitude and beauty. The spies let out audible gasps upon seeing the throne room, capable of only standing, their mouths gaping in some cases. Arya was standing in the middle of the throne room looking up at the lords.

"Leave," Arya commanded the high lords, that sat in the balcony. With a flurry of movement the lords leapt down from their balconies. Without a word the lords exited the throne room, the great wooden doors swinging shut behind them. With the doors shut and empty apart from the Elf queen, the rider and the spies Arya's stoic demeanor vanished although she still held herself with an air of royalty as she turned to the group of spies and spoke.

"I, Arya, queen of the elves give you my thanks for escorting Eragon to this city. Despite all he has been through he tends to act rashly and if it were not for you he would have been stuck in your world, confined to a fate of losing his magic and living alone. For sparing him from this destiny, I will grant you leave to remain in my kingdom, as long as you wish. An honour I have not bestowed for centuries."

Eragon watched with amusement at the reactions of the spies to this news. Casey tried to remain stone faced but there was a smile slowly forming on his face, it seemed even he had been amazed by the breathtaking city. Sarah and chuck smiled brightly and thanked Arya. Morgan looked like he was going to burst from happiness and would have rushed to Arya if Casey didn't grab on to collar.

"Now I am afraid I must ask you to leave this room; the guest rooms are through that door," Arya said indicating a large oak door to the left. The spies thanked the queen one last time and, sensing the tension in between the elf and Dragon Rider, quickly left.

Neither Eragon nor Arya moved and an uneasy silence took over the room. Finally Eragon couldn't take it any more and desperate for some way to break the quiet said; "I doubt even your mother had that much power over her lords." This brought a small smile to Arya's face as she responded.

"I am the oldest of my race and have ruled them for longer then I care to mention. With your coming, I can now finally look for a successor." Tentatively Eragon began to probe for answers to the question he was to afraid to ask outright.

"Surely one of your children..."

"I don't think so." Arya answered.

"So you have children?" Eragon asked. Another smile appeared upon Arya's lips as she answered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Unperturbed Eragon continued to dig.

"Then what about a mate." It was with that question that Arya stopped him.

"Eragon I cannot tell you our future. What happens between us will depend upon how you choose to handle the situation."

"So I still have a chance." Eragon asked hopefully. As soon as the question left him he regretted it knowing how Arya had reacted to his previous advances. But the elf before him merely laughed and answered.

"Yes you do." Eragon felt his heart swell with happiness but realizing this was as much as he could get out of Arya he changed the subject.

"Where have I seen that pattern on your throne before?" He asked. Arya glanced at the throne taking a minute to remember.

"A present from a large blue friend." Eragon caught on and smiled.

Before the rider could ask anything else, she walked away, motioning for him to follow. Eragon raced after her and when he caught up to her he asked:

"You said you have been waiting for me to come before you retired from your rule. What does that mean?" Arya sighed.

"I wondered how long it would be until you asked that. I have ruled until now because you told me I must that I must be the one to greet you." She then continued in a quieter voice. "And see you leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Eragon. The past still needs you for this future to occur. Not just to defeat Galbatorix but to lead them to act as the bridge between the races. You will become the greatest hero of the world, become more powerful than any and use this power to aid everyone. So I must give you the knowledge to send you back." Eragon reeled from the barrage of information but there was now a new question that needed to be answered.

"Do you know how to send me back?" He asked

"No," Arya answered. But before Eragon could speak she continued. "But I know how you can find out." And with that she stopped walking. Eragon had been so absorbed in their conversation he had not paid attention to their surroundings. Looking around he saw he was in a normal corridor except right in front of him was a small metal door the size of a man. It was simple without any pattern and no handle.

"Forged by Rhunon and King Orik, empowered by your magic, so that only you may open it. Inside you will find what you need." Arya turned to leave but Eragon grabbed her arm gently and asked.

"What will I find in their?"

"Only you know." Arya said with the same small smile before with a slight shrug got Eragon to release her arm, and then she was gone. Eragon was left alone with the door. Taking a deep breath Eragon readied himself for whatever he may find as he reached out his hand and pushed the door. The air rippled outwards as the wards were released and the door swung open.


	25. Chapter 25

**A new hope revealed**

The room was completely empty but for a single simple white podium. On it however, sat one of the most precious objects in the world; a sapphire blue Eldunari. Eragon slowly walked into the room, barely noticing it, as the door swung shut behind him. The room was completely black, lit only by the light of the Eldunari on the table. He didn't dare to hope as he tentatively reached out his hand, afraid that if he moved too quickly this Eldunari, this lifeline, would vanish. Then his hand made contact and Eragon felt his mind being enveloped by a presence so strong and ferocious it momentarily terrified him. Just as suddenly as the presence had appeared it calmed and gave out an aura of well-being. Then Eragon fell unconscious.

The rider groggily opened his eyes. He was lying on his back looking up at a bright blue sky. As feeling slowly started to return to his body he realized he was wearing his favorite elf tunic and trousers. Sitting up Eragon looked around and immediately recognized where he was. It was a cliff edge in the Spine. Or more specifically, his favorite hideaway when he was a child. He looked out and saw the whole of Carvahall untouched by war. Even the farm was as he remembered it. Then his more recent memories started to return and he spun around wondering how he had arrived here.

"A sight for sore eyes isn't it," a voice said from beside him. Eragon jumped and looked across. Sitting beside him wearing the exact same cloths was another Eragon. The Rider jumped and started to mutter a phrase of ancient language before he realized he couldn't use magic.

"You can't use magic inside minds." The other Eragon told him knowing what the original was thinking. The first Eragon looked at the other, who was calmly admiring the landscape. That was when he noticed the small changes. This Eragon had a small scar across his cheek and on his brow a tattoo of a strange glyph that the first Eragon did not recognize. This Eragon was also slightly taller then the original. But the most noticeable difference was his eyes; they looked so old and tired as if they had seen much sadness and yet at the same time seemed to glint with a zeal for life.

"Who are you?" The first Eragon managed ask.

"You." The other replied unhelpfully. Eragon felt his anger rise but quickly stopped it. Anger would get him nowhere so he instead opted for a different approach.

"Where am I?" Again the other him unhelpfully replied.

"Sitting on our favorite cliff with yourself." This time Eragon couldn't stop himself from getting annoyed.

"Stop messing around and tell me how I got here!" He shouted making a move to stand up.

"We are both in Saphira's mind, that's why you can't use magic and that is why we are here and wearing these." At this the other Eragon indicated the clothing they both wore. "I am sorry you got angry but it is not often even in my long lifetime you can talk to yourself, hopefully you will have the pleasure of doing it one day."

"You still have not told me who you are." The first said although now he was content to remain sitting.

"I would have thought you could work it out for yourself." The other Eragon replied making the first stop and think. Then it was like all the pieces of a puzzle fell into place. Everyone knowing who he was, Arya greeting him like she did and the sapphire blue Eldunari.

"You're this time's me." He said excitedly, a thousand questions popped into his head but as he opened his mouth to ask the first the other Eragon stopped him by raising his hand.

"We have a lot to do and it will require a lot of time and energy, so I can't answer your pointless questions." The future Eragon lectured.

"You had enough time to mess around with stupid answers." Eragon grumbled. The other him let a smile appear on his face as he said:

"If you survive long enough to be me you will do the same thing." Then the Rider stood motioning for his past-self to follow suit. "What I am about to do now is a very complex and dangerous spell. Whatever you do don't attempt it on anyone, I'm only doing it because it worked when I stood in your position many years ago."

"What are you going to do?" The Initial Eragon asked nervously.

I'm going to attempt to pass information to you mentally. If it works then it will condense all the years it took me to learn these secrets into a tiny fraction of the time." The other Eragon responded. Seeing the look on the first Eragon's face he continued. "However this is so complex that it requires magic to guide the flow of information and must be done through a third party, hence why we are in Saphira's mind. If this goes wrong then our entire personalities could merge and the product could be fatal."

"Then why are you attempting to do this then?" Eragon asked. The other Rider smiled at the first.

"It's the only way I can prepare you for the challenges ahead." And with that the other Rider placed his palm on his counterpart's forehead with the gedwëy symbol face down. Intense pain suddenly erupted from the point of contact. It felt like he was being physically and mentally stomped on by a Kull. Then images, thoughts and feelings started to bloom in his mind. It felt like the things being passed to him had always been there, not something he had just received. It was like they were instinctive new spells, better swordsmanship and ways to increase his magical strength. He learnt everything. And still more lessons flooded into his mind as his own voice boomed out.

"This process will be long - do not lose your concentration. You must learn everything I give you."

"Hey guys have you seen Eragon recently?" Chuck asked as the spies walked through the Elvin city. It was true that in the time the group had spent exploring the city they had not come across the Rider once and it made most of them nervous.

"Nope." Morgan absentmindedly responded as he stared out at the city still caught up in its majesty.

"He's probably off somewhere with that queen." Casey said although anybody who knew the man could see he was worried about the Rider.

"I don't think he would spend a week and a half here and not come and see us once for something like that." Sarah shot out venomously. Casey scoffed.

"Trust you to fall for your own cover." Sarah stopped in her tracks.

"And what is that supposed to mean Casey?"

"Exactly what I said Walker, you've started thinking of this kid as a little brother haven't you? You've gone off-case again," Casey shot back turning to face the angry CIA agent.

"Again?" Sarah asked as she balled her hands into fists.

"Stop it you two. It's obvious everyone's worried about this." Chuck said trying to act as the peacemaker.

"So what would you suggest we do Bartowski?" Casey asked.

"The queen of the elves was obviously close to Eragon so she might know where he is. We'll go and ask her now. We're not that far away from their palace anyway." Eragon answered obviously pleased that he had stopped the upcoming fight.

In silence the group walked to Tialdari Hall walking through the large doors to see Arya sat on her throne surrounded by servants holding food trays.

"You should eat something your majesty." One of them said offering their tray.

"I am fine." Arya responded without really paying attention to the ministrations of the other Elves.

"Your majesty. You have barely eaten ever since Lord Eragon secluded hims..." The servant caught himself before he finished his sentence but it was too late. Arya whipped around to look at the servant in front of her.

"You would do well to watch what you say to your queen." Noticing the spies at the other end of the throne room she continued. "All of you be gone. It seems our honored guests wish to talk to me."

With that, the servants rushed out of the room, eager to avoid the Queens wrath.

Arya visibly relaxed, once the last of them had left, before addressing the Spies.

"I trust you have been taken care of in my city. I would have been the one to do your tour if I had not had so many matters to attend to."

"Yes it's a beautiful city." Sarah responded courteously.

"If there is anything which I can do to make your stay here better, please tell me."

"Actually your majesty there is one thing." Chuck said

"Please by all means tell me." Arya replied still fulfilling the role of the gracious queen.

"Where is Eragon?" Chuck asked. That caused Arya's mask to slip as a pained look showed on her face. The queen opened her mouth to respond before a mental thought blasted down all the mental barriers, even the intersects. Then one word sounded inside their heads.

"_Come!"_

It took the group a moment to recover.

"Was that Eragon's voice?" Morgan asked

"Follow me." Arya ordered before rushing to one of the nearest doors and throwing it open. The spies had to run to keep up as Arya raced towards where the voice had come from, stopping in front of the metal door. Chuck caught up with her gasping for breath.

"What…was that…just now?" He gasped out.

"That was Eragon's mental voice," Arya replied without tacking her eyes off the metal door.

"I thought Eragon couldn't pierce the barrier the intersect made." Sarah said from the other side of Arya.

"He must have gotten a lot stronger in this past week and a half." Arya replied again, still not looking away from the door. Chuck was about to ask how when the metal door flew open. Out of it stepped a rather gaunt Eragon. As the rider closed the door, Chuck couldn't help but notice how Eragon held himself differently.

Then the man in question turned around and looked at the group smiling.

"I'm starving." Eragon said before he collapsed.


	26. I'm back!

Hi everyone/ all those who are still reading this. I didn't realize just how long it had been since I updated this story and I would like to say I'm sorry for that I just got a bit caught up in my first year at uni. The good news is I'm back and have started the next chapter and aim to have it published by the end of next week Again sorry for the very long break.


End file.
